Dream Variations
by Fuyuka Laufeyiarson
Summary: Daichi Niwa, in the aftermath of his 14th birthday, transform into Dark after his feeling of love rejected by the girl he loves. And now he must deal with Krad who have inhabit his cousin's body, Seiji Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Variations

Disclaimer: DNAngel doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Riku and Daisuke got married and have 2 children, Daichi(7) and Miyuki(6). Risa and Satoshi also got married and have 2 children, Seiji(9) and Rika(6). Dark and Krad didn't get sealed away for they're going to show in these stories.

Warning: Perhaps OOC-ness!

Let's the story began!

1

Today is Japanese Summer Festival. The street is filled with various booths and stands.

A little girl and her brother walked side by side. The girl wore purple yukata with burst of fireworks motive on it. Her ebony hair is tied with 2 braids. One of her hands has a cotton candy. She smiled happily as she saw around them. The boy next to her wore normal clothes. He took his sister's hand. He smiles at his sister's excitement.

"Look, Dai-Nii-chan! The fireworks have begun!" Six year-old Miyuki Niwa exclaimed happily.

"Let's go see it!" Seven year-old Daichi Niwa said. "But are where Seiji-kun and Rika-chan?"

"Daichi-kun!" Six year-old Rika yelled. "Over here!"

Rika also wore purple yukata with a panda motive on it. She let her long brown hair untied. A boy stood beside Rika. It is Seiji. He also wore normal clothes.

Seiji looks exactly like his father what with his face and attitude. Rika looks exactly like her mother but somewhat calmer and a bit solemn.

Daichi looks exactly like Daisuke with the red hair and eyes but his sister doesn't look like either their parents. Their mother once said that Miyuki looks more like their grandmother but they never met Emiko for she had died before Miyuki was born.

Daichi tightened his grip on his sister hand and ran toward their cousin.

"Rika-chan!" Miyuki exclaimed happily. "Where've you been? Mou, you have all the fun without me!"

"Gomen! Eh, we should hurry up otherwise we wouldn't get a good view on the fireworks." Rika said.

"Too late." Seiji said coolly. "It's already crowded."

"I know a place where there are no people but we still can get a good view!" Daichi said suddenly.

Daichi led his sister and cousin to a place near a lake across the festivals. There, they stood next to each other and watched as the fireworks made its way toward the sky.

Rika and Miyuki look excited. They jump up and down as they pointed the fireworks.

"It's beautiful!" Rika exclaimed.

"It's fabulous!" Miyuki said.

Daichi smiled seeing the girls while Seiji look toward the fireworks with unreadable expression.

The four kids haven't yet realized what destiny has in store for them.

888

8-9 years later…

Niwa Resident

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Miyuki's scream shook Niwa's resident that morning…as usual. "I'm late!!"

Downstairs, Riku had to wince at the volume of the scream. She shook her head as she continues with her chore, prepare breakfast that is.

Daisuke who is seated on the kitchen, reading newspaper and drink his coffee had to split the coffee from his mouth.

Daiki sat on the sofa drink his tea somewhat calm. The TV shows the prediction of today weather.

Kousuke who was talking with Daichi outside the house cringed at the volume of the scream. Daichi only smirked as he continues dribble his basketball.

A few minutes later, Miyuki rushed down to the kitchen. She wore her school uniform as she busily comb her hair and grab bread on the table. As she munched on the bread, she said, "Why didn't you wake me up, Mom?" although it heard as "whhm mmm mmm nnnd mm?"

Daichi entered the house with Kousuke. He put the ball on its place and grabs his bag. "I'm leaving, Mom, Dad, Granddad, Great Grandfather!"

"Woa, wait for me, Nii-chan!" Miyuki whined.

"If I wait for you, I'm gonna be scolded by my teacher! Beside what fun I have walk to school with my own sister?" Daichi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Daichi!" Riku put her hands over her waist and glared. "Take your sister with you!"

Daichi gulp. "Fine. Hurry up, will you?" He glared at Miyuki who is struggling to eat the last piece of the bread.

After drank a glass of water, Miyuki is ready to go.

After the siblings have gone to school, Riku sighed. "Every morning like this…"

Daisuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked her husband who quickly hide his head behind the newspaper.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Daisuke quickly said.

"Today, Daichi turn to 14 years old huh?" Daiki muttered.

"A-ah." Kousuke sighed. "Time passes quiet quick huh?"

"What I shall cook for dinner then?" Riku asked herself. "Maybe I should cook Daichi's favorite food?"

Daiki, Kousuke and Daisuke exchanged a look.

888

"I'm embarrassed by walking to school with you." Daichi said. "What would my friends say about this?"

"Zip it!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Miyuki(12) is elementary class six while Daichi(14) is junior one. They learn in Seijuu School. The Kindergarten and Elementary are separated from Junior and Senior School.

"We're here!" Daichi said.

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded absently. She stares at her brother and smile slightly. "Happy Birthday, Onii-chan! Bye!!" She quickly ran toward the Elementary School.

888

Seijuu Elementary School

"Good morning, Ame-chan, Rika-chan!" Miyuki greeted her best friend.

"Good morning!" Ameko Yukiru greeted Miyuki without looking as she busy copied Rika's homework.

"Good morning!" Rika smiled warmly.

Rika is a popular girl or rather most wanted girl in the Elementary School even in the Junior and Senior School. She is very mature despite her age. Her body is a bit taller than average girls so does Miyuki. People often had mistaken them for a junior student.

"Have you study for Math?" Rika asked.

Miyuki stared at her dumbly. "What for?"

"For the test, silly!" Ame exclaimed.

"No way!" Miyuki looks terrified.

Miyuki isn't the brightest student in the school. She fails lot of lesson especially Home Economic, Math and PE.

888

Seijuu High School

"Good morning, Saehara-kun, Shibazaki-kun!" Daichi greeted his best buddy.

"Hey!" Touya Saehara tackled him on the head. "The Birthday boy has come!"

"Hey, back off!" Daichi struggled.

"So how was the love letter?" Shu Shibazaki asked. "Have you given it to Nekoi-san?"

Daichi shook his head innocently but then stopped. "How the hell did you know about the love letter?!"

Shu grinned. "Everyone with eyes knows that you've a crush with Yuzuriha Nekoi-san. As for the love letter, I saw you write it yesterday on Biology Period."

"So did you guys hooked up or something?" Touya asked.

"Not yet." Daichi said. "I haven't given it to her. Maybe today I would encourage myself to give it to her."

"Go for it!" Touya urged him.

888

"Kyaaa!! Hiwatari Sempai!!" A group of Seiji's fans gathered in the field as they watched the junior three boys played soccer.

Miyuki also watched it behind the jars that separated the Elementary field and Junior-Senior field.

"If you like him that much, why wouldn't you admits your feeling to him?" Rika asked as she leaning against the jars.

Miyuki shot her a dagger look. "What do you mean?"

"Come on!" Rika rolled her eyes. "I knew that you have a crush with my brother."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't! And that's it!" Miyuki almost screamed as she stomped her foot angrily.

Rika raised her hands. "Ok! I get it! Chill out!" Even though she said that, a mocking smile played on her lips.

Miyuki glared.

888

"Anoo, please accept this!" Daichi handed his love letter to the girl before her.

"Is this a love letter?" Yuzuriha asked with a wrinkle forehead.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can accept it."

"Why?" Daichi felt like his face was slapped.

"Because I could never return your feeling for I see you only as a friend." Yuzuriha smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Daichi felt his heart shattered in pieces.

888

Niwa Resident

"I'm home…" Daichi said weakly.

As soon as he comes home, all trapper trap activated but Daichi pass all the traps successfully…as usual. But today is a bit different for there is no one in the house.

"What a horrible day…" Daichi muttered and went to his room.

Daichi lay on his bed as he remembers the event before. He sighed. "I hate myself!" He yelled suddenly. He sighed again and stood up and snatched a picture from his wallet, a picture of the girl he has loved for a long time now…

"I wish I could be someone else…" Daichi said with a pained look. He shook his head and threw the picture. He stood there wondering what could be so wrong with him that Yuzuriha rejected his feeling. He picks up the picture again and his heart ached in a strange way.

His heart start pounding and he fell to the floor as unbearable pain taken over him and the next he realized that his body had changed…

He stood up as he saw his reflection, well, his new reflection. "OMG… My wish comes true!" He exclaimed unsure of what other explanation he could offer.

'_You wish, Kid!' came a reply from his head._

Daichi freaked out. "What the hell…?!"

'Look like I come back…' 

"Wha…who is that?!" Daichi yelled.

'Hey, Kid, what is your name?' 

Daichi grab his head as he realized that the voice came from his mind. 'Am I crazy?'

'_Look! Don't be afraid! I can explain!'_

"Mom! Dad!" Daichi looks absolutely terrified now. He went down but then realized that he was alone in the house. "What the heck?!"

'_For the sake of the world…' Dark rolled his eyes._

Daichi felt his mind been pushed inside into endless darkness as he felt the other presence taken over his body.

888

"See you tomorrow!" Miyuki waved goodbye to Ame who lives just a few blocks from her house.

"Bye! Next time please invite me to stay the night with you!" Ame requested.

Miyuki smirked. "You just want to see my brother right?"

Ame's face turns into interesting red shades. "Shut up!"

Miyuki laughed as she opened the gate to her house and entered the house only to see a strange boy with violet hair and violet eyes stood on the living room look very suspicious.

Miyuki grabbed an umbrella and without thinking attacked the boy. "Thief!" She yelled angrily.

The boy looks surprised to see her.

"How dare you steal thing in my house!" Miyuki yelled and summon her power to hit him hard in the head.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop that!" Dark yelled as he grabbed the umbrella and grab her wrist. "Stop that!"

Miyuki stomped her feet onto his feet.

"Hey! Ouch!" Dark protested. "Are you crazy or what?"

"Pervert!" Miyuki yelled.

Dark quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Miyuki struggled and both ends up fell to the floor with her on top of him. Time froze, as both of their bodies were so close in contact that they could hear each other breathe. They gazed at each other.

Miyuki blushed and quickly get up. "Who the hell are you?"

Dark also get up. "You should have asked that question first before you decided to hit me, Kid."

"I'm not a kid." Miyuki glared. "You better get out of here or else I will call police!"

As soon as she said that, the front door burst open and we could hear the tired voice of Riku. "We brought lot of unnecessary food."

"Like you don't know that the kids and Grandfather… They're a monster when it comes to food." Daisuke said as he brought the groceries in and froze as he saw Dark. "Dark…"

"You!" Riku exclaimed, obviously not to please to see Dark.

Dark smirked. "Yo."

"Mom! Dad! You know this pervert?" Miyuki looks horrified.

"Pervert?" Daisuke looks confused.

Riku dropped the groceries and rushed to her daughter. "Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" Dark protested. "She's the one who attacked me in the first place!"

Miyuki glared. "I thought you're a thief!"

Dark glared. "You don't know me!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Daisuke yelled. "Dark, what happen? I thought we already sealed you away…"

"I thought so too… Apparently not." Dark said as he sat on the sofa.

"That's means… Daichi…" Riku looks horrified. "He is inside you, is he not?"

"Onii-chan is inside what?" Miyuki looks confused.

"Oh, so my new host's name is Daichi huh?" Dark sighed.

"Hey! Give my son back!" Riku yelled.

Daisuke sighed. "Riku, I need to talk with Dark first. Take Miyuki-chan to the kitchen or whatever."

Riku glared at Dark before took her daughter's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"So the kid is your daughter?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. Miyuki is her name." Daisuke said with a proud smile.

Dark smiled. "Good for you… You seem happy…"

"I'm glad that you're here, Dark." Daisuke said.

Dark cringed.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

Dark twitched. "Your son…"

"Oh. Can you let Daichi out? I need to explain things…"

"Sure." Dark closed his eyes and a moment later Daichi replaced Dark.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Daichi yelled.

Daisuke winced.

Miyuki entered the room. "I also want to know!"

Daisuke sighed as Riku entered the room. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation…"

After lot of explanation, Daichi and Miyuki sat still in shock

"So that's what the training that you guys put me through for…" Daichi said with a sigh.

Miyuki is eyeing her brother.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"Tell the other you that he IS a thief after all. I'm not wrong to hit him." Miyuki said.

"You wish! You hit him, hit me too!" Daichi glared.

"Deal with it then! You didn't even help me when the thief attacks me!" Miyuki said.

'_Attack you? I'm the one who got attacked!' Dark yelled in Daichi's mind._

"Attack you? You're the one who attack me…him!!" Daichi yelled.

"Why did you defend him?" Miyuki asked as she stood up.

"I didn't defend him! It's the truth!" Daichi said.

'Oops! Sibling's quarrel huh?' Dark seem to enjoy the fight. 

"Kids…" Daisuke spoke. "Please…"

"I'm not a kid!" Daichi and Miyuki yelled in the same time.

"God, what is wrong with you two?" Riku yelled. "When you're little, you used to enjoy each other's company and now look at you two… You can't even stand in the same room without fighting…"

"People changes…" Daichi said.

"Hell, yes! Who would want to be with him anyway?" Miyuki said.

"Shut up!" Daichi yelled.

"Daichi! Miyuki!" Riku yelled. "Stop that this instant!"

'_Wow! Riku is certainly a mother now…' Dark said with a tingle of amusement in it._

Daichi and Miyuki did stop and gave each other a dagger look.

Daisuke sighed. "We still had more troubles than this…"

"What is it?" Riku asked.

'_Krad.' Dark replied._

"Krad?" Daichi looks confused. "Who is Krad?"

'_Krad is our worst nightmare, Kid.' Dark explained._

"Stop calling me like that!" Daichi yelled to himself.

Daisuke sighed again. "I'm going to have to warn Satoshi…"

"I'm going to my room!" Miyuki said and leave the room.

888

At the same time when Daichi turn into Dark, Seiji Hiwatari fell to the floor in his bedroom. He felt a sharp pain all over his body.

'_Let me out…' came a strange, cold reply._

Seiji clutched his chest. "What on earth…?"

"Onii-chan?" Rika called out his brother from outside of the room.

888

Daichi lay on the bed. He was thinking of everything that happens to him. 'Why me?"

'Don't beat yourself, Kid…' 

Daichi almost jump out of his bed. "The hell…?!" He realized a moment later. 'Don't scare me like that!' He mentally spoke to the presence in his mind.

'Hey, get used with me! You're going to spend lots and lots of time with me now. So deal with it.'

'Like I have a choice?!' Daichi silently spoke. 'So you are not going to start stealing thing, are you?'

'Heh, it's my purpose of existence you know?' 

'That would make me a thief too huh?'

'Don't worry. I won't get caught. I never was.' Dark laughed proudly.

Daichi rolled his eyes.

'So it's Yuzuriha Nekoi huh?' 

"How the hell you know?!" Daichi stood up and yelled.

'No need to yell…' 

"Sorry." Daichi apologized. He tried to adjust of what happen to him. Although he won't admit it, he starts to like Dark's company.

Suddenly they heard something outside the room.

Daichi walked to the door and open it. There is no one but there is a present. Daichi pick it up and see the card. He smiles after he read the card. The present is from his sister. On the card, there are a few words written in hand:

Happy Birthday, Onii-chan! I'm sorry about everything.

Miyuki.

'What a good sister huh? I thought you guys are having quarreled before?' 

Daichi smiled as he sat down on his bed. "We always are…" He said as he opens the present.

888

Penguin Park

"I don't understand how this can happen again…" Satoshi said. "I thought we have sealed them for good. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. I thought the curse has been lifted!"

"Well, apparently we fail…" Daisuke said.

"So you are saying that your son has turned into Dark?"

"Yes."

"That would make my son…"

"I'm afraid so…"

Satoshi shook his head. "I know it. I should have destroyed my body back there so that Krad won't be able to inhabit anyone anymore. I used to be the last bloodline in Hikari family now that Seiji and Rika… Ugh, I can't even imagine what will happen in the future generation…"

"We'll figure out a way to deal with this. Don't lose hope just yet, Satoshi-kun…"

"Well, I hope you're right because it's going to turn bad soon… If Krad ever meet Dark again…Seiji and Daichi will be in danger!"

"Have Seiji, you know, change?"

"No, not that I know of. I'm going to have a talk with him soon. God, I wish I know a way to spare him the pain that Krad used to make me go through…"

888

"Dark, the Phantom Thief has returned after the absent…" are on the news everywhere after that as Dark made his first move to steal another arts.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Seijuu Elementary School

Miyuki stood near the window in her classroom while hearing girls in her class gossiping about Dark during lunch break

"OMG! Did you see the news yesterday?"

"Yes, Dark is so handsome!!"

"They said he is like 17-18 years old."

"But don't they say that he is some sort of legendary thief that has appeared 25 years ago and then 40 years ago? That would make him supposedly old man already?"

"He must be a fallen angel. Did you see his wings? And he's hot! I bet he's immortal or whatnot!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. She doesn't get as fascinate with Dark as her fellow classmates are, probably because the thief is inside her brother's body. 'Liking him is like liking your own brother, yuck!' she thought.

Rika and Ame approach Miyuki. Both girl stands in each of Miyuki's side.

Miyuki smiled. "Hey…"

"That Dark guy is quite famous huh?" Ame said.

"What is it with people? Why would they admire a thief, a criminal?" Miyuki said, obviously upset. She still can't get around the thought that her family line has been a generation of thieves and of Dark's host. She rubs her forehead.

"Wow, you took it quite hard…" Rika said.

"Well, don't you get upset if there are thieves looming around in town?" Miyuki asked.

"He seems harmless. Heard that he's a gentleman, never use violence unless he has to…" Ame said.

Miyuki gave her a look.

"Well, so he stole some arts, big deal…" Ame said. "It is not like he is a murderer or something…"

Miyuki look displeased knowing that Ame seem to idolize Dark. 'Well, she likes my brother and Dark and Nii-chan is Dark, quite fitting then…'

"My Dad is quite upset about Dark when he watches the news yesterday…" Rika said.

"Oh yeah, my Dad said that your father has some sort of history with Dark. He said that your father is hell-bent in trying to catch Dark…" Miyuki said.

"Well, my Dad is sort of a police detective and the commander actually…" Rika said.

"So, is your Dad going to, you know, trying catching him again?" Miyuki asked, almost afraid of the answer. Regardless her feeling about Dark, he is still, well, family to say the least, especially since he is inside her brother. If Satoshi is to catch him means he is to catch Daichi also. It worries her.

"No offense, Rika-chan but I don't think your father would be able to catch him, I mean he failed to catch him the last time he appeared so I'm guessing Dark is quite good at what he do. He must be a pro." Ame said.

"Can we stop talking about that thief please?" Miyuki asked.

888

Seijuu High School

Daichi and his classmates are stuck with PE today.

"Hey, did you see the news yesterday about that hot guy?"

"You mean Dark? You're right! He's cool!"

"My hormone feels like screaming when I saw his face yesterday. My Goodness, I think I lust over him!"

Daichi heard the girls talking about yesterday's heist and well, about Dark.

Dark chuckled. 'Girls these days… A talk like that shouldn't be done in public…don't you think so, Daii-kun?'

Daichi sighed. He has gotten used with Dark after a few days.

'So where is your love interest? Is she in the same class as you are?' Dark asked.

Daichi didn't answer but his eyes searching a figure in the crowd in front of him. Finally, his eyes rested on the beautiful figure of Yuzuriha. His heart started to race and as it become too much, Daichi quickly runs from the schoolyard to the building.

Dark has taken over Daichi's body. He smirked. "So it's my time then…?" He laughed. "I'm going to have fun with this body while I can!"

'Give my body back, Dark!!' Daichi yelled.

"Oh, come on! Been so long since the last time I am free. Give me some time to enjoy myself, ok?" Dark said as he walked the school's corridor with a huge grin. He flirted with some girls along the way. Luckily, the girls didn't seem to realize that he is Dark. Well, not everyone watches the news, you know!

'Dark!!' Daichi is embarrassed with his counterpart's action.

Dark ignored Daichi and continued to stroll down the school. He was humming to himself as he enjoyed his freedom till he bump to none other than Seiji Hiwatari(16). "Oops, sorry!"

Seiji picked up his book. "It's alright." He looks at Dark as he fixed his glasses.

"Holy shit! You're Satoshi's double!" Dark yelled.

Seiji stared at the strange boy in front of him. "You know of my father, I believe?"

"Well, uh…" Dark is uncharacteristically nervous. He grinned sheepishly. "Not really… I must have mistaken you with someone else. Gotta go!"

'He's Seiji, my cousin!' Daichi said. 'Why are you so freaking out?' 

Dark dashed away from Seiji and goes to the schools' roof. "Remember about Krad?"

'The one that you and Dad is so worry about?' 

"Yeah. Just like Niwa bloodlines have me, Hiwatari bloodlines have Krad."

'Well, that's mean…Seiji-kun is Krad?' 

"Geez, I hope not but if I'm here, the chance is Krad is here as well…"

'You mean to tell me that my cousin is going to be our enemy?' 

"More or less…"

'Well, that's bad! He's my cousin. I can't fight against my own cousin!' 

"You won't have a choice if he turns into Krad. Just for the record, Krad is hell-bent in trying to kill me or he would settle making me suffer. Ask your Dad if you don't believe me. Krad is trouble!"

Meanwhile Seiji fell down on his knees as unbearable pain strike his chest. Sweat covered his handsome face. "What the…?"

'Let me out…' 

"That voice again… Why…?" Seiji collapsed on the floor as he transform into Krad.

Krad in Seiji's uniform slowly stand up, no wings attached. He started laugh. "I'm free. Finally!" His face suddenly turns serious as he sense Dark on the roof. "Dark…" he hissed. He flees to the roof.

888

Miyuki and the others heard explosive from the Junior-Senior High School.

"What was that?" Ame yelped in surprise. "A bomb?"

Lots of students look out the window to see in the direction of the source of the explosive.

Miyuki let out a loud gasps when she saw a flutter of black and white wings in between of the mist caused by the explosion.

"What? What? What did you see?" Ame asked.

Miyuki blinked. "W-what? What make you think I saw something?"

"You gasp…" Ame pointed.

"Out of surprise because…of that…I think…" Miyuki gave a lame excuse. 'The hell is Dark doing here at school? Don't tell me Nii-chan has transformed into him again…?'

Another explosion could be heard again. By the time, it had created quite the commotion. Teachers and students from both schools gathered around the schoolyard to see what is going on. The police are on their way to handle the situation.

Miyuki is worried about her brother. 'What do they think? Creating such a big commotion such as this anyway?' she thought as she grab the jars that separated her school with her big brother's school.

"What is going on?" Rika asked. She is also worried over her brother because the explosion is inside her brother's school too.

"Miyuki-chan, where are you going?" Ame asked when she saw Miyuki goes away.

Miyuki didn't answer and luckily Ame and Rika are too pre-occupied with what they saw to go after her. She knew a place where the fence could be easily taken off thus allow her to sneak into the other school.

The schoolyard in Daichi's school is also filled with a panic students and teachers. Everyone is confused with what is going on. Some even think that they are under attack of terrorist.

Miyuki decided to enter the school from the backdoor. Just when she's about to entered the school, someone grabbed her. She yelped but her attacker covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming like crazy.

"Stt, it's me!" come a whisper of male voice.

'Dark!' Miyuki felt a bit relieved to know that it was Dark who catches her.

Dark let go of his hand that cover the girl's mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? What was that all about anyway? The explosion? Everyone is panic and then I saw you on the rooftop." Miyuki started to babble in panic state.

"Stt!" Dark grabbed her again and pinned her against a wall. He looked around very cautiously.

"W-what?" Miyuki asked.

"He's still here…" Dark said.

"Who?"

Suddenly the backdoor opened and Krad appeared. "Found you at least." He grins.

Dark stood in front of Miyuki in protective mode.

"Who is he?" Miyuki started to freak.

"Krad." Dark answered.

Krad practically ignored Miyuki. He focused all his attention at his twin. "I'm getting really tired with all these hide and seek…"

"Likewise, I'm getting tired with your obsessive behavior toward me, Krad…" Dark said mockingly.

Krad looked angry. He raised his hand and about to blast Dark to the afterlife when something suddenly stunned him. When he saw Miyuki, really noticed her, he fell to his knees. He grabbed his chest. "Ugh, not now, you idiot!"

Dark used this chance to fly with Miyuki on his arms. Dark chose a flying route that unnoticed by people around, mainly because those people were to concentrate with the school ground. Police and firemen started to come and handle the situation.

Miyuki grabbed onto Dark's shoulder as tight as possible. She yelped and closed her eyes in fear.

Dark laughed, seeing how afraid the girl is of flying. Dark landed both of them in an alley.

Miyuki distanced herself from Dark as she leaned against wall. She felt dizzy and shaky what with all the flying. "I thought I'm going to have a heart attack…"

"Chill out. It's not like I'm going to let you fall down…" Dark said.

Miyuki glared at him. "Why would you bring me here anyway?"

"To avoid a fight with Krad. He always likes that. He doesn't care how his action could get us in trouble as long as he has his way…"

"Okay. Krad. Who is he? Is he like your twin or something?"

"Twin. We? Yeah, you could say it like that but, no, we're nothing alike. Geez, I don't even want to know that right now I'm related by blood with that creep…" Dark said and shuddered. "Twin, huh? Ugh!"

Miyuki stand up. She took a peek where the smoke from the explosion in the school ground can be seen from there. "Well, at least it's safe to say that school would be close down for a while…" She looks at Dark. "So, not be rude or anything, why are you still you? I mean why don't you transform back to my brother?"

"Why? Do you miss your brother already?" Dark teased.

"I think you have done enough damage as it is, haven't you?" Miyuki said.

Dark grabbed her and pinned her against wall. "I don't like that kind of tone, little miss." Dark said. His face is very close with hers.

'Dark, what are you doing?' Daichi screams, almost hysterical. 'Let go of her!' 

Miyuki's heart pounded in sudden panic and confusion. She flushed. She quickly pushes him away. "I'm just saying the truth…"

"What an attitude… How do you expect to have a boyfriend if you are this skeptical?" Dark shook his head.

Miyuki's eyes flashed in anger. "Shut up! You don't even know me! You…you aren't even human! You…you ruin my family's life!" she screamed and then run away in tears.

Dark looks stunned. He didn't mean to make her cry. 'Am I losing my manner?' he thought to himself.

'Miyuki-chan!' Daichi yelled. He's concerned with his sister's condition. 'Dark, you shouldn't say those things to her. She's already feeling bad with herself as it is…'

"You mean she doesn't have boyfriend?"

'Yeah, she got it bad. She doesn't feel confident with herself. Last year, there is this boy… He played her and teased her about her look. It got her down ever since.'

"Immature boys then…" Dark shake his head. "I hate guys who hurt girls' heart." He sighed. "I guess I have to apologize to her huh?"

'You better be! Miyuki is a good girl. She just has this overly sense of justice. She hates criminal ever since we were little kids. So she kinda has it bad to accept that our family is a generation of thieves, not to mention that a thief as famous as you are related with her by blood.'

"So she doesn't know about your training?"

'Oh, she knows, only she never thought of it as a training to be a thief, neither am I. We even thought that our family is like detective or government agent or something…'

888

Hiwatari resident

"Dad…"

Satoshi who are in his office are surprise to see a very messy Seiji. "OMG! Seiji, what happen to you?" He rushes to his son in concern.

"Dad, I think there is something wrong with me…" Seiji said as his father lead him to a nearer chair. "I…have been hearing voices and today I change into something…inhuman… I, He…attack someone at school…"

"Oh, God, no…" Satoshi looks horrified. "Dark…"

"How did you know the name? I didn't… It was the name the thing inside me called out to… Dad, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, son, it's all my fault…"

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Dad? Stop it! Just explain please… What is…"

"Of course. Yeah, you're right. I have been meaning to tell you about it, to prepare you…"

"Prepare me?"

Satoshi proceed to tell Seiji the truth about himself, Krad and Dark, Hikari and Niwa, everything there is need to know about.

888

Niwa resident

It was evening already. Daiki and Kousuke had sent another warning about what Dark is going to steal today.

Much to Riku's and Daichi's dismay, Daichi has to transform again into Dark. Dark even has the time to tease Riku about the past.

Miyuki sat down on the stairs as she watches her father prepares Dark's clothes.

Daisuke and Dark talked about some arts that have been mysteriously released from its seal, about how those arts recently all over the world cause some sort of trouble and about their plan to re-seal it for good.

Miyuki sighed. Now that she has gotten time to think, she felt bad about how she behave toward Dark ever since he shows up. She felt that she has been unfair toward him especially after talking with her great-grandfather, Daiki. She meant to apologize but she doesn't want to do it in front of everyone. She looked down when she accidentally meet Dark's intense eyes.

It was when Dark got back from his heist that he decided to enter not using front door but using the balcony upfront Miyuki's room.

"I'm sorry that I come here in the middle of the night…"

"It's okay. It's not like I am sleeping or anything…"

"We need to talk…"

"Yeah, I know." Miyuki sighed. "Forgive me for being such a bitch to you recently…"

Dark raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah…" Miyuki turn away so she doesn't have to face Dark. She twiddle her fingers in nervous. "I realize that I have been unfair with you. I'm really sorry…"

Dark smiled genuinely. "I'm sorry too. I have been out of line when talking to you this afternoon…"

Miyuki turns to face Dark. "Yeah, I'm used to it."

"No, I mean it, I'm really sorry," Dark said. "I think you're cute…"

Miyuki smiled. "You don't have to sweet-talk me you know…"

"No, really. I really think you're cute ever since we first met."

"Really?" Miyuki looks embarrassed. She smiles shyly.

"Yeah." Dark smiled as he touches her cheek gently. "And you need to trust in yourself. That guy, who played on you, he doesn't deserve your attention…"

'Dark, stop that! Don't treat her like… She's my sister, dammit!' Daichi yelled in Dark's head.

Miyuki blushed. "I see you have been talking about me with my brother…"

Dark chuckled. "And he panicked because I'm flirting with you…"

Miyuki turned away to hide her deepened blush. "Well, it is understandable. I mean you are technically my brother too…"

"Yeah. This is the first time I acquired a little sister. _Niwa family from generation to generation in the past are always only have one child…be it was boy or girl…_"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

At the airport…

A foreign boy with long golden hair and blue eyes get out from the airport. He is wearing white suits and sunglasses. He looks so handsome. He took off his sunglasses and smirked. "Finally I arrived at Japan…"

Satoshi approached the boy. "Welcome in Japan, Argent Grey…"

Argent Grey stared at Satoshi. He smiles. "Ah, Commander Hiwatari! It's nice to finally met you… I have been hearing lots of thing about you from my father…"

"Really? How is your father doing anyway?"

"He is fine. Thanks for allowing me to join your task force…"

"I understand that you're interested in capturing Dark?"

"Yes." Argent used his sunglasses again and smirked. "Dark the Phantom Thief… I'm going to catch him…"

&&&

Niwa resident

It was a beautiful Saturday. Daisuke and Kosuke had gone out on business that they felt reluctant to share with their family while Riku are at home to take care of Daiki whose health had gotten bad recently.

After school finished, Ame come to Miyuki's house for sleepover. They also intended to study together to face the test on Monday.

Miyuki and Ame decided it's not worth to sacrifice Saturday's night for Math Test so both are agreed to spend the rest of that day playing around in the house. Miyuki gathered lots of snack in the refrigerator and take it to her bedroom where they talking and laughing as well as watching video.

"Too bad Rika-chan is not here with us…" Ame said.

"Yeah. Well, she wants to spend some time with Aunt Risa. Heard she has return from San Francisco…" Miyuki explained.

"Rika-chan's mother is a famous designer, isn't she? Risa Hiwatari, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Rika-chan's mother is your mother's twin sister, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky you! I bet your aunt gave you lots of beautiful clothes she made, right?"

"Not really. She gave it only on some special occasion like celebration or birthday. Beside her clothes' design is too 'blah' for my taste…"

"Are you kidding? Every female in town wants her clothes' design! Her design is to die for! My Mom once said that if she could afford to buy just one type of her clothes, she would be the happiest woman in town!"

"That's too overstatement, isn't it?"

"No! Have you ever seen her design? Hello, aren't you like her niece or something? Shouldn't you like…proud?"

"I'm proud but if you're gonna want something from Aunt Risa, you should give all those praise in front of Rika-chan, don't you think?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Miyuki nodded.

Ame sighed. "I really want to have one of Risa Hiwatari's clothes' designs…"

"Yeah, well, you've established that. Can we continue watching the video please? Hit the play button already!"

"Mou, some friend you are!"

Miyuki laughed. "If it will make you any better, I'm going to give you a chance to be with my brother…"

"Daichi-kun is here?"

"Yeah, usually he's busy somewhere else but rite now he doesn't have anything to do. So I'm thinking later we can go to his room and ask him to teach us Math. When the time is rite, I'm going to leave you two alone. How is that prove me as a friend?"

"Nice one! But don't you say that he has someone he like or something?"

"Yeah, but a girl gotta try, rite?"

"Hmm, naughty! Naughty!"

The two giggles.

"What about you and Rika-chan's brother?"

Miyuki almost spilled her juice. She coughs. "What about him?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I mean!" Ame hit Miyuki's back a few times. "You think I'm blind huh? I have seen the way you always look at Hiwatari-sempai! When will you tell him about your feeling? Does Rika-chan going to help you out?"

Miyuki blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, come on! At least admit it that you like him!"

&&&

"I'm home! Aah! What a tiring day!" Daichi called out from the foyer.

"Welcome home, Dai-chan!" Riku yelled from the kitchen.

Daichi entered the kitchen and goes to the refrigerator. "Do we have a visitor?"

"Oh, that's probably Ame-chan! She is in Miyuki's room! She is going to spend the night here…" Riku explained.

"Hey! Where is my chocolate cake?" Daichi looks upset when he sees the refrigerator. "And where is the snack?"

"I think Miyuki-chan take it all to her room…"

"All of it? What is she gonna do with that many snack? Eat them all? Fatten herself up? She even takes my cake without permission…" Daichi complained.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to take it without…"

"She already did, Mom! Ah! She is always like this!" Daichi goes upstairs to confront Miyuki.

Riku yelled, "Oh come on, Dai-chan! I'm gonna buy you another! Don't pick a fight with your sister!"

"I just want what is rightfully mine!" Daichi said. He passed down the corridor to his sister's room and froze when he hear the conversation between Miyuki and Ame.

&&&

"You like Hiwatari-sempai, don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Miyuki asked.

"You're never really good at hiding your feeling…"

"Really? Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"Rika-chan knows too, right?"

"Yeah, she often teases me about it! Some friend and cousin she is!"

"Did she say whether her brother has girlfriend?"

"She said that Seiji-kun doesn't have girlfriend."

"Really? Even though he is that famous?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me did you still meet him regularly?"

"Not really. I hang out with Rika-chan a lot and sometime I met Seiji-kun if I came by to their house. That's all. When we're little, we used to hang out a lot, given that our parents knew each other pretty well. But lately he seems so…distant…"

"Then you have the advantage of getting him for yourself!" Ame suddenly cut in.

"W-what? Did you even listen to what I'm saying?"

"You have to make time to see him! In every chance you got, you need to get closer with him!" Ame started to babble, completely ignore Miyuki.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Aside from we're cousin, well, let see… He doesn't like girls that much ever since we were kids. He doesn't play much with boys either. He prefers to be by himself. Beside he think of me like I'm his sister too, you know? Given that we grew up together…"

"You don't know that he thinks of you as a sister or cousin, he could have viewed you like other girls…"

"He doesn't view girls much…"

"I don't believe that! If he…"

"We're cousin!"

"So you guys are cousin who grew up together, so what? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Beside in the past, intermarriage between cousins is approved of. Tell me how much you really like him?"

Miyuki thought of Seiji and blushed. "Ever since little…"

Ame grinned. "So it's worth to try right? You have been spending your entire life mooning about this guy so you gotta do something about it…"

"I don't mooning over him!"

Ame gave her a look.

"Well, I'm not always mooning over him. There is this one kid that I used to like a little when I was in fourth grade…" Miyuki protested but then stopped. "Why are we talking about this? We're still a kid, for god sake! I mean we're at elementary sixth grade!"

"We're maybe twelve but girls nowadays mature much sooner you know? You already have your cycle too, haven't you? We can get pregnant if we want!"

"Ame-chan!"

"What?"

"Ugh, Ok, stop! It feels weird talking about this with you. Forget I ever confess that I like Seiji-kun…"

"Oh come on! Girls nowadays talk something like this with friends all the time!"

"Well, let just say I'm not ordinary girl!"

"Bu…"

"A-ah! Say one more word, we can forget about our little deal…"

"Oh, you won't…"

"I will…"

"You mean!" Ame pouted.

&&&

Daichi went to his room. "Oh my God! Did you hear that, Dark? My sister like Seiji-kun!"

'_Yeah, I can't believe that your sister like that little creep…' Dark said._

"Hey, Seiji-kun is a good guy!" Daichi didn't like Dark's tone. Seiji after all is still his cousin.

'Better tell your sister to keep away from Seiji… He is Krad too, you know? Krad hates Niwa descendents because you guys are my host and are like my family…'

"But Seiji-kun wouldn't hurt my sister…"

'But Krad will. No Hikari descendents are able to control Krad before… Well, maybe Satoshi did, a little… But nevertheless, it's dangerous to be near Krad. Should he ever find out that she is a Niwa…let just say you don't want to know what he's going to do to her…'

"I guess that means I have to stay away from Seiji-kun too huh? But it's going to be hard considering that we're in the same school… So from now on, Seiji-kun would turn into Krad every time he saw us?"

'_Unless somehow Seiji can control Krad, like what Satoshi did. Did you know that Satoshi and Daisuke was classmate?'_

"Really? How did they manage to go through the days anyway?"

'I don't know either. You're lucky that you and Seiji are not in the same class.'

"Say, don't Seiji-kun has some sort of trigger that change him into Krad? Like…love? Or was it only Krad's hatred toward you?"

'I don't know. Love is supposed to be the trigger, unless this Seiji guy doesn't have any love interest. I don't think Satoshi had love interest back there… But, well, he did kiss your father once…'

"What?!"

'Just kidding…' 

"That's not funny, Dark!"

Dark laughed. 'But seriously…' he said, 'We need to warn Miyuki about Krad as soon as possible…'

&&&

Miyuki walked down the path to the park. She has just gotten to the market to buy some things. She purposely walked slowly so that she could have given Ame some time alone with Daichi.

Miyuki and Ame had asked Daichi to help them with Math. After waiting sometime to get Daichi used with Ame's presence, Miyuki excused herself to the market to buy some lame things. At first, Daichi offered to go by himself but Miyuki insisted that her brother stay with Ame to help her with homework so that she can copy it later.

Miyuki watched the night sky filled with star. She smiled. Unexpectedly, she saw Seiji who are also in the park. He sat by the fountain with a sorrowful look. Miyuki's heart started to race. Her heart called out the name of the boy she likes.

Seiji didn't realize Miyuki's presence until after Miyuki stand before him. "Miyuki… What are you doing here…?"

Miyuki smiled shyly. She shows him a plastic bag of her grocery. "I was just from the market. Figure I would like to enjoy some time alone here…but you're here…"

"Oh…" Seiji fixed his glasses. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"What? Oh, no! It's not even my park. You're free to stay here as long as you like. Beside I could use some company anyway…" Miyuki said as she sat beside him.

Seiji smiled solemnly.

"A-ano, Seiji-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here and not with your family? Didn't Aunt Risa…?"

"Oh, yes… We had just finished dinner. I also need some time alone to think. A lot of things have happen recently…"

"I agree…"

"You too?" Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of…" Miyuki started to babble about school.

Seiji listened tentatively. His eyes show affection toward his little cousin. Suddenly sharp pain hit his chest.

'Who is this girl, Seiji-sama?' Krad asked.

'It's not your business!' Seiji replied silently.

"Seiji-kun, are you alright? You look pale…" Miyuki asked in worry.

Seiji shook his head and stand up almost too quickly. "I'm fine. You better… Ugh!"

"Seiji-kun!" Miyuki jumps up toward her cousin. She looks so scares. "You look like you're in pain! Are you sure that you're all right? What am I talking about? Of course you're not! Look how pale you are! Oh, God, what should I do? I have…"

Seiji smiled despite the pain when he saw his cousin start to babble as result of the panic. "Miyuki… I'm fine…"

"No, you're not!" Miyuki said. "I might be stupid sometime but I'm not that stupid either. I know someone in pain when I saw one…"

"Miyuki…"

"Should I walk you home? Maybe you should come by to my house instead…"

"No!" Seiji refused.

Miyuki is taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I can't… No, I must not…" Seiji clutched his chest.

"Seiji-kun!" Miyuki touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

'Who is this insolent girl? How dare she touch you like that?' Krad asked.

Seiji fell down on his knee. He pushed Miyuki away. He remembered what his father said.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Krad feeds on your emotion. If you were angry, sad and depressed, he would take advantage of that. Try not to show any weakness. You must not show any sign of love toward another, if there is one thing I know about him, is that he's very possessive of his host. I don't know why though. It's not like he care about us and he often cause nothing but pain especially in battle…" Satoshi explained._

"_Not to care or love someone…" Seiji looks confused. _

"_Have you got someone you like, Seiji? Then you must keep that feeling of yours at bay if you care for that person so much. If he found out about your loved one, he would try to hurt her. It's hard, I know, but we have no other choice…"_

"_What about you, Dad? What about Mom and Rika? Will he hurt you guys too?"_

_Satoshi is taken aback. His eyes softened. "Don't worry about us. I don't think he would those who have Hikari blood…"_

"_But just in case he…, you will protect them, right, Dad? You won't allow me…him…to hurt them right?"_

"_I will not let anyone harm our family…"_

"_Even if it would be me?"_

"_Even…if it is you…"_

"_Thanks…Dad…"_

"_In the meantime, you should avoid go near Niwa family… If he ever find out that…"_

"_I know. I will be careful…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Seiji-kun?" Miyuki kneeled before Seiji. She touches his face gently to wipe his sweat.

"Leave me alone!" Seiji yelled suddenly as he pushes her away again.

Miyuki looked hurt. "Seiji-kun…?"

Seiji feel bad about himself when he sees her eyes. "Miyuki, I… I don't know if you know…"

"Know what?"

Seiji kept silent. "It…it's nothing… Just leave…" He stands up and turn his back from Miyuki.

Miyuki felt her heart hurt so much seeing her loved one in such pain. "Please tell me what is wrong…" she said as she slowly stand up. "Let me help…"

Seiji shook his head. He sighs. "Nothing is wrong…"

"Don't lie to me…" Miyuki took a step. "Seiji-kun, I worry about you! Rika-chan too, you know! She said you look distant lately… I noticed that too you know… I don't know what is going on…but I…want to help…because I…you…"

Seiji turned to face Miyuki sadly. "Please don't…" He is scare that she will mention that they're cousin and Krad would hear and attack her.

"I care for you!" Miyuki blurted out. "Seiji-kun, I…I like you…ever since we were little…"

If Seiji is surprised, he didn't show it; instead he closed his eyes and sigh. When he opened his eyes, his face is no longer contorted in pain. His face is a mask of coldness. "I'm sorry, Miyuki… I don't feel the same way about you…"

Miyuki felt like she was slapped hard. She took a few steps backward. "Oh…" Her heart hurt so much. She felt cold suddenly. Her eyes filled with tears. "I see…"

Seiji look at her straight in the face. He hardened his heart as he said, "You better go now…" He then turned away from her.

Miyuki nodded. "Right. Sorry to bother you…" she said as she wiped her tears. She then turned and walked away bravely.

After Miyuki is away, Seiji closed his eyes and transform into Krad. Krad watched as Miyuki walked away. He put a hand over his chin. "Hmm…" Slowly an evil smirk appeared on his handsome face. "I see…"

&&&

When Daichi and Ame heard the front door was opened, they rushed to meet it.

"Where have you been?" Daichi scolded his sister but stop when he saw her wet face. "Miyuki…?"

Ame rushed to her friend's side. "Miyuki-chan, what? What happen?"

Miyuki didn't answer. Her sobs only hardened.

"Did someone hurt you?" Daichi asked as he reaches out to his sister.

Miyuki shook her head and then suddenly run to her room, followed by Ame.

Daichi stared at their departure.

'What is going on with her?' Dark asked.

"I don't know either…" Daichi muttered.

&&&

"Miyuki?" Ame seated herself beside her friend. She is unsure of what to do.

Miyuki cried her heart out in Ame's lap.

Ame soothed her as she stroke Miyuki's hair gently like one would do to a kid. "It's okay. Everything would be okay…"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Miyuki had been practicing on her brooding ever since the incident with Seiji. Her family and friend are worried over her behavior. She still refuses to tell them what happened to her that night. What is there to tell? Just a painful and embarrassing rejection that made her unable to face Seiji forever!

Rika and Ame look at Miyuki and then look at each other.

"That's it!" Finally Ame snapped out. "Either you tell us what is going on or you can just stop that brooding state you're in!"

Miyuki's forehead wrinkled. "I'm not brooding."

Ame sighed. "Ok, so just tell us what bugs you? You need a release from all those bottling the stuff you have inside you…"

"I don't bottle." Miyuki said.

"You bottle." Ame insisted.

"No, I don't." Miyuki protested.

"If you have problem, you should tell us. Maybe we can help, you know? We're friends, aren't we?" Rika said.

Miyuki looked at Rika sadly. She looked down. "I'm sorry, girls, but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happen…"

"There is not much progress of forgetting that you are trying to do here…" Ame said. "You're brooding…"

"I'm not brooding!" Miyuki looked upset.

Rika and Ame gave her a look.

Miyuki shrugged. "Ok, I'm brooding. So what? It's what people do when they are upset…"

"Aha!" Ame yelled. "So you are upset!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm upset about something and really I don't want to talk about it. If you girls are really my friends, you would understand and stop asking question and…"

"…let you continue your brooding?" Ame cut in.

"Yes! Wha…? NO! Ok, you know what? I'm not talking to you anymore…" Miyuki pouted.

"Well that would be hard considering we have class and study group together." Ame said.

"Ame-chan…" Rika cut in. "It's okay. Miyuki will tell us when she's ready. We should let her be for now."

"Finally!" Miyuki said. "Thanks, Rika-chan…"

Rika smiled.

Ame sighed. "Ok, so which house we are going to today for the study group?"

"How about my house?" Rika offered. "I want to give you some souvenir from my mother!"

"Really? That's great!" Ame looks happy.

Miyuki winced but she knew she couldn't say no to that because if she did, her friends would question her some more.

&&&

Hiwatari resident

"My, Miyuki-chan! It has been a long time since we've last meet. You have certainly grown into such a beauty…" Risa praised her niece.

"Aunt Risa…" Miyuki went to hug her aunt. She is used with her aunt saying sweet thing as politeness. "You're much prettier than I am…"

Risa laughed. After the hugging finished, Risa look at the other girl her daughter has brought into the house. "And you must be Ame, right?"

Ame smiled and bows to Risa. "Good evening!"

Risa smiled and led them all to the living room. She asked a servant to serve them some cake and tea. She stayed for chitchat before finally leaving the girls to study.

Shortly after Seiji came in when the girls are busy with their school project.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Rika greeted. "Look who is here!"

Seiji looked up and a bit surprised to see Miyuki is there. "Oh…"

Miyuki stared at Seiji and forced herself to smile.

"Good evening, Hiwatari-sempai!" Ame greeted.

Seiji looked at Ame and nodded. He then strolled away coolly.

Rika, Ame and Miyuki looked at Seiji and then at each other.

Rika sighed. "He has been like that recently. He seems to be too caught up in his own head…"

Miyuki didn't comment on that instead she stare at her book.

Ame noticed this. "Did something happen between you and Hiwatari-sempai?" she asked.

"Eh?" Both Rika and Miyuki look surprised.

Rika stared at Miyuki curiously. "Did you speak with Onii-chan?"

Miyuki sighed and winced.

Rika's and Ame's eyes widened as they realized what was going on. "Eh?!"

"Did you…confess to him of your feeling?" Ame asked.

"When did this happen?" Rika asked.

Miyuki looked away.

"Oh…" Ame realized it. "I see…"

"What?" Rika asked. She looked at the two.

Miyuki took a deep breath and then look up to her best friends. "I was rejected, ok?" After she said that, tears started to fell from her cheek.

Rika and Ame went to hug Miyuki.

&&&

That night, Keiji Saga, a film producer, invited Daisuke, Riku, Satoshi and Risa into his party. The couples brought their daughters to the party.

Daisuke and Satoshi stared at each other awkwardly. It has been a long time since they felt these awkward. They can't act like they used to be anymore ever since Dark and Krad are on the loose. Satoshi did say that he won't be joining the police task force in capturing Dark however as police commander he was forced to at least assign someone on the case.

Riku and Risa hugged each other happily. They mingled with others guest easily especially Risa who is a famous designer. Riku had to admit that she is a bit jealous of her little sister. Riku is just an ordinary housewife but she knew the important secret of Niwa and Hikari families while Risa doesn't. Apparently Satoshi didn't see fit to tell Risa and Rika of his little secret.

Rika enjoyed the party but Miyuki didn't. She pouted having been forced by Riku to accompany them to the party. She doesn't like to mingle much unlike Rika who is charming and friendly.

It was at that party that Miyuki and Rika first met Argent Grey, a young genius boy from London, England. Argent is quite a popular boy because at the ball, many young girls surround him. And since he is a perfect gentleman, he keeps them company politely. He is taken special interest in Rika, the daughter of the famous police commander. He asks her hand for a dance.

Miyuki knew that it would be like this. Rarely there would be someone who asks her hand for a dance, not that she complaint since she is not good at dancing either. When she and Rika were little, they were forced by Risa to take a dancing lesson.

Miyuki snapped out of her trance when her father took her to the dance floor. "Dad!"

"Come on, dance with me!" Daisuke asked. He doesn't like seeing his daughter's sad face so he wants to cheer her up. Miyuki laughs as she danced with her father.

Risa and Riku also laughed, seeing the father and the daughter. Satoshi asked Risa to dance with him. Risa reluctantly (but not really!) left her sister behind and then goes to the dance floor. When Miyuki saw Rika's parent dancing, she ask Daisuke to dance with Riku. Daisuke then ask Riku to dance with him, leaving behind their daughter.

Rika and Argent approached Miyuki then.

"Miyuki-chan, this is Argent Grey. Argent, this is my cousin and my best friend, Miyuki." Rika introduced the two.

Argent smiled politely. The three conversed much about Argent's past. Rika and Miyuki found out that he is a famous young detective in that country. He came to Japan because he is interested in Dark the Phantom Thief. He wants to join police task force in capturing Dark.

"You come here just for Dark?" Miyuki asked in disbelieve.

"Yes." Argent proudly said. "I have decided that I'm going to catch him. I'm going to bring down Dark the phantom thief to a place called jail by my own hands."

"You're quite ambitious…" Rika commented.

"You do aware that no one has ever being able to catch Dark, right?" Miyuki asked.

"That is why it is such a challenge suitable for me. It is like a puzzle that has been waiting for me to solve." Argent said.

Miyuki didn't like Dark much because he is a thief, arrogant and a bit pervert but she decided that she didn't like Argent either mainly because of his overly confident attitude and her worry for Daichi's safety.

On the other hand, Rika is completely charmed by Argent. She practically has love-shaped eyes on her face. Ok, maybe it is overstatement because Rika-chan is a young mature girl even though she is only twelve. She is like the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

&&&

Niwa resident

A few days later, Dark is preparing to go on another heist.

"I thought you should know…" Miyuki suddenly said when she is alone with Dark.

Dark grinned. "What? That you like me? I already know that!" he teased.

Miyuki blushed. "Not that! And…and who ever said that I have a crush on you?"

"Then why are you blushing?" Dark asked.

'_Dark…' Daichi can't stand it when Dark flirting with his sister._

"You're so annoying!" Miyuki pouted.

Dark laughed. "I guess whatever that has gotten into you; obviously you have already gotten over it…"

"Eh?" Miyuki looks surprised to see Dark staring at her genuinely…almost like a brother's love. She smiled when she realized that Dark is trying to cheer her up.

Dark smiled and ruffled her hair like one would do to a kid.

Miyuki slapped his hand away. "Hey, don't treat me like a kid!"

"So what do you want to say before?"

"Eh? Oh, right! I thought you should know that on your heist today, you might meet Argent…"

'Argent Grey? The famous detective who have been solving cases in town…?' Daichi yelled in worry. 'Why do you tell us just now?'

"A detective huh? This should be interesting…" Dark raised a hand on his chin as he grinned mischievously.

"You should be careful. He made it clear that his main priority is to bring you down to jail…" Miyuki warned.

"You have spoken to him?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, at the film producer's party a few days ago…" Miyuki said. "Be careful…"

"You are worry about me? How cute…" Dark teased.

Miyuki flushed. She hmm-ed. "Don't flatter yourself. I warn you because if you're caught, my brother would be in trouble too!"

"Don't worry, pet. Nobody can catch a phantom… Naturally no one can catch me…" Dark said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"It must be Ame-chan…" Miyuki said.

"What is she doing here?" Dark asked. "Come by to see certain someone?"

Miyuki is surprised that Dark knew that Ame likes Daichi while Daichi himself completely unaware of Ame's feeling for him.

Dark winked at her. "Your secret safe with me…"

Miyuki felt her heart thumping so madly. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself. She turns to open the door.

"Miyuki-chan, we would be late if we didn't go now! I don't want to miss seeing Dark's arrival…" Ame yelled.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "You're going to the place of the heist?" he asked.

"Only because Ame asks me too…otherwise I wouldn't come…" Miyuki said.

"There is nothing wrong in admitting that you enjoy my action you know? Daichi and I could have used a little cheerleading…" Dark joked.

"I think you have enough people to cheer on you on your every day's heist…"

"It's always nice to have a family member to cheer me up…"

"Miyukiiii!!" Ame yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Miyuki called out. "You better leave now!" She said to Dark.

Dark nodded and left using back door, fly soaring to the night sky.

&&&

"This is too easy…" Dark said as he easily broke into the museum, unnoticed by the police squad.

"Almost too easy…" came a reply of Argent Grey.

Dark became cautious.

Argent smirked. "Nice to finally meet you…Dark the phantom thief…"

Dark smirked. "So you're the famous detective… Come to take out on the famous thief huh? It will certainly look good on your resume to have bring down the phantom thief…"

"It will surely do…"

"Unfortunately you won't have that luxury…"

And begin the fierce battle between the two forces, detective vs. thief….

A/N: Too lazy to insert a hide and seek, run and go battle… Need a little help over here…

It seems that Dark is underestimating Argent. It proved that Argent is hard to shook off as Satoshi was. Likewise Argent is also underestimating Dark. He is not like other criminal he had faced before.

&&&

The front yard of the museum is filled with police, guards, reporters and Dark's fans.

Ame is excited. "OMG! Did you see that, Miyuki-chan? Dark is so cool! He has those beautiful dark wings…"

Miyuki looked tense. She was worried that Argent will catch Dark. After conducting a little research on the net regarding Argent, Miyuki is certain that maybe Dark has finally find his match. Argent has arrested lots of criminal; some of which are also a phantom thief like Dark.

The mass becomes hysteric when they heard the announcement that Dark has stolen the art but has yet left the building. Miyuki and Ame were separated during this commotion.

Somehow Miyuki and Ame are able to sneak inside the museum but they got separated when the police is almost caught them.

"Oh no! I lost Miyuki-chan… Hope she doesn't get in trouble…" Ame said. She looks around the dim corridor. "Where am I anyway?" She took cautious steps when someone greeted her.

"Yo!"

Ame yelped in surprise.

Dark asked her, "What are you doing here, miss?"

"Dark!" Ame yelled in surprise. "OMG! Is that really you?"

Dark smiled a knowing smile. "You're here to see me, I presume?"

"Yes! I admire you!" Ame said honestly.

"Wow, you're blunt…"

"Do you dislike girls like that?"

"Not really. I admire girls who speak from her heart…"

"Really?"

Dark suddenly grabbed her and hid inside a nearby room. He is able to shake off Argent but there are so many police around that it really hard to escape.

"Wow, that's so cool! I'm so excited! It feels like I'm a thief too…" Ame said and giggled.

Dark couldn't help but smile. The girl reminded him a bit with Risa when she was young. Then he realized that the girl is Miyuki's friend. "Were you here alone?"

Ame smacked her head. "OMG! I forgot! Miyuki-chan! We got separated! The police caught us when we sneak in and they were after us…"

"You mean she is somewhere in the building?"

"Yes…"

Dark looks worried.

"What's wrong?" Ame asked.

"The police set some traps in the building. I hope your friend don't get hurt by it…" Dark said.

"Oh, no! You got to find her and save her! I don't want her to get in trouble with police or even got hurt by traps…" Ame begs.

Dark nodded. "I will escort you out first…" he said. "It would be troublesome if you get hurt by the traps or caught by the police…"

Ame is flattered.

Meanwhile Miyuki is completely lost inside museum. She is so nervous and jumpy. She just wants to go home but first she must find her friend first. It was then she step on the trap and fall down on a damp place (The same trap that befallen Risa and Satoshi in the manga).

Argent who were also looking for Dark, tries to warn Miyuki and he tries to help her but instead the two of them fall down on the same trap.

"What are you doing here?" Argent confronts the girl.

Miyuki looks panic. "I…uh, I sneak in…."

"I could see that… Why?"

"To see Dark?"

"I thought you said that you are not a fans of Dark?"

"To see you…capture Dark?"

"Really?" Argent looks happy.

"Yeah…" Miyuki confirmed hesitantly.

"But you don't have to sneak in… I would have given you the front seat…"

"Uh…"

"Well I fail this time but there is always time to catch him again later…"

"Sorry, it's because of me that you…"

"It's alright. I'm glad you're here anyway…"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

Silent.

"How do we get out of here?" Miyuki asked.

"Right… Oops!" Argent took out his cell phone and call out for rescue team.

&&&

Dark watched Miyuki and Argent from above a tree, unnoticed by the two.

Miyuki stood face to face with Argent in the backyard of the museum.

Argent put his jacket on Miyuki's shoulder when he saw the girl shivering in cold because of the wind and the water they were in before.

"So this is good bye then?" Miyuki lamely said.

"A-ah." Argent smiled. "I will ask a police to take you home with a car…"

"It's not a police car, is it?"

"What's wrong with police car?"

"Are you kidding me? My parents will flip out and the neighbors will start talking if I show up at home with a police car…"

"I see. Of course. I will get them…"

"Uh, you don't have to ask them to take me home. I could go home by myself."

"Nonsense! It would be too dangerous for a girl to go home alone."

"But…"

Argent's cell phone rang. "Just a minute." He picked it up when he saw the caller Id. "Sorry, have to pick this one up. It's important."

Miyuki nodded. "I should just go home now…" she said. Before Argent could replies, she had run off after saying good-bye again.

Miyuki met up with Ame along the way. Ame quickly told her about her meeting with Dark excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

It is almost final examination time. A few days before the exam, school is closed so Daichi and all of his classmates decided that they are going to take the time off. They want to go to the beach to have fun. Everyone is happy as they enjoy their break before the torture namely final exam comes to haunt them. Some are playing volleyball; some goes swimming, some do sunbathing and some set to get acquainted with new friends.

Daichi has been looking forward for this day to come. He decided to try to get close with Yuzuriha. Saehara and Shibazaki, Daichi's best friends has been supportif with Daichi. They occasionally will try to create an opportunity where Daichi and Yuzuriha could be left alone. It's going to be hard though considering that he would transform into Dark when his love feeling getting out of control.

'Is it my time to transform?' Dark teased when Daichi felt dizzy when his hand accidentally touches Yuzuriha's.

Daichi determined not to change into Dark. 'This is nothing…' he said silently. 'I have to hold on. If I change into Dark now, nothing would change between Yuzu-chan and I…'

"Niwa-kun? Are you alright?" Yuzuriha asked in concern when she saw his red face.

Daichi blushed. "I'm fine, Yuzuriha-san… Really…"

"Are you sure? Your face is so red. Do you have a fever?" Yuzuriha put a hand over Daichi's forehead. "Hmm…"

The sight of Yuzuriha in bathing suit, how close she is with him rite now and the feeling of her soft long hair that touch his shoulder are almost too much for Daichi and he start to freak.

"Niwa-kun?"

Daichi quickly stand up. "I'm fine." He looks panic. "I have to go now! See you later!" He ran off and on the way tripped over something and fell. He quickly got up and ran off again.

Yuzuriha looks puzzled. "Strange guy…"

Yuzuriha's friends giggled.

"Niwa-kun is so cute huh?" Chiharu said.

"He certainly is…" Naoko agreed.

"I don't understand why you reject him, Yuzu-chan? Niwa-kun is smart, kind and caring… What more do you want from a guy?" Chiharu asked.

"Niwa-kun is a good guy but he simply is not my type. I like an older guy but not too old, a young man in fact. Someone mature, wise and cool…" Yuzuriha stated. "Like Kusanagi-sempai…"

"We understand that Kusanagi-sempai is all those things but he is not handsome unfortunately…" Naoko said.

"Don't judge people by his look. You'd be amazed if you guys actually took the time to talk with him…" Yuzuriha said.

"But he's like a nerd… He spent most of his time in library reading God know what and if not, he'd be in the park, talking to himself!" Chiharu said.

"He has a gift you know? He understands nature…" Yuzuriha said.

The girls went to buy a drink and then walk side by side.

"I don't understand you, Yuzu-chan. If I'm you, I'd have say 'yes' to Niwa-kun…" Chiharu said again.

"Well, you're not me…" Yuzuriha said as she drank her coke.

"So have you told Kusanagi-sempai of your feeling?" Naoko asked.

"No, I haven't. The timing is not good enough…" Yuzuriha said sadly. She bumps into a guy. "Oops, sorry…"

"It's alright…" The guy who turns out to be Dark said. He smirked as he took of his sunglasses. (Just imagine yourself what he would wear!)

Yuzuriha and the others were enchanted by the handsome-ness that is Dark

Dark flashed a smile. "Yo, pretty girls…"

Chiharu and Naoko wailed, flattered having been called 'pretty' by the mysterious guy.

Yuzuriha sighed. "I'm sorry I bump into you…"

"I don't mind…" Dark flashed out his trademark smile.

"You're new around here? I don't think I have seen you before…" Yuzuriha said.

"It has been a long time since the last time I'm here…" Dark admitted. "I've arrived in town a few weeks ago. Very busy with some stuff, now I'm quite free… The town has changed much…"

"Yeah, the town council has been doing lots of construction here and there…" Yuzuriha said.

"I see. Do you mind to accompany me a bit? Show me around and all…" Dark asked.

'Dark! No! You…stay away from Yuzuriha!!' Daichi practically screamed.

Dark smiled. "So what do you think?"

"We would be gladly to show you around…" Chiharu said when Yuzuriha didn't respond.

Naoko nodded in agreement.

"But there is not much to show around here…" Yuzuriha said.

"We can work around that…" Dark said in a sexy tone that drives Chiharu and Naoko's hormones high up.

'Daaaaarkkk!!' Daichi warned.

"Ok, I guess…" Yuzuriha said finally. She has to admit the guy is hot. "BTW, my name is Yuzuriha Nekoi. They are my best friends, Chiharu Yamazaki and Naoko Kimura."

Chiharu and Naoko waved to Dark.

Dark can't tell them that he is Dark Mousy so he introduced himself as Kokuo.

"Kokuo as in from Kuroi Oosama?" Chiharu asked.

Dark look at Chiharu appreciatively. "That you right, lady…"

Chiharu felt like she almost faints.

Dark walked side by side with Yuzuriha with Chiharu and Naoko following them shortly behind.

"So Kokuo-san, where are you from?" Yuzuriha asked.

"I can't tell you that but I do come here for business matter…" Dark answered smoothly.

"Kokuo-san, does that mean you have a job already?" Naoko asked suddenly.

Dark nodded. "You can say that…"

"What kind of a job do you do?" Chiharu asked.

Dark smiled. "A job that I like so much…" he said meaningfully.

Yuzuriha noticed that the guy never give them straight answers but Chiharu and Naoko seem perfectly fine with that or rather unaware because they're busy drooling over him.

Saehara called out suddenly. "Yo, Yuzuriha, did you see Niwa?"

"No, I've not!" Yuzuriha answered.

"Your boyfriend?" Dark purposely asked.

"Who? Niwa-kun? No! He's just a classmate." Yuzuriha said.

'Yuzuriha-san…' Daichi sounded so disappointed.

"I see…" Dark mumbled.

"Niwa-kun likes Yuzu-chan but she rejected him because she likes someone else…" Chiharu blurted out.

"Chiharu-chan!" Yuzuriha warned.

"Oh?" Dark is expressionless. "Really?"

"Yeah, she likes our senior, Kusanagi-sempai!" Chiharu said.

"Stop that, Chiharu!" Yuzuriha glares. She felt embarrased.

'No way….' Daichi pitifully wailed.

Chiharu envied Yuzuriha who gets all the attention in the male population. It's bad enough that Daichi likes the girl and now the handsome stranger seem to take interest in her as well. Chiharu can't stand it, that's why she revealed Yuzuriha's secret.

"So this Kusanagi-sempai is your boyfriend then?' Dark asked.

Yuzuriha blushed. "No, he's not. I…" She can't stand the embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I need to go to the restroom!" she said and run off.

Naoko glared at Chiharu and then follow Yuzuriha.

Dark looks amused. 'You hear that, Daichi? She likes someone else. Want me to steal her heart from this Kusanagi-sempai?' he asked silently to his counterpart.

'_Just leave her alone, Dark!' Daichi desperately begs._

"So Kokuo-san?" Chiharu called out.

Dark, being a gentleman as he is, turned to address the girl. "Hmm?"

"I'm sure you've lots of girlfriend ne?" Chiharu asked.

Dark smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps…"

"But you're never seriously involved with anyone?"

Dark didn't answer. "You've got that curiosity trait huh?" he said with a tint of amusement.

"Can't take my eyes off something that I interested in…" Chiharu said honestly.

Dark moved closer to the girl. "See something you like?" he asked.

Chiharu blushed.

'Dark, stop that!' Daichi yelled as he blushed in embarrassment.

Dark is about to touch Chiharu's hair when he sees something in the crowd behind Chiharu. He looks pre-occupied. He sees a young girl who looks almost like Rika Harada. "Rika?"

"Kokuo-san?"

Dark suddenly clutched his chest. "I'm sorry, but I've to go…" he run off without waiting for Chiharu's answer. He is about to turn back into Daichi so he have to go to a place where no one around.

Daichi felt relief that he is able to take control of his body once again. "But why did you suddenly change into me, Dark?" he asked.

'Did you see what I see, Daichi?' Dark asked.

"Oh, you mean Rika? Yes, I very much see her. Why?"

'_Her name is Rika?'_

"Yes, she is my cousin, Rika Hiwatari…"

'_You mean she's the daughter of Satoshi and Risa?!'_

"Yes, I thought you know. You do know her rite? You called out her name before…"

'That explains why she looks a lot like her…' 

"Who?" Daichi asked.

"Ah, there you are! We've been looking for you!" Saehara showed up and grab Daichi away.

&&&

Daichi walked home. He still felt down after knowing that Yuzuriha likes someone else. When he is about to arrived at the front yard of his house, he hears Miyuki's yell.

"NOOO! You're lying!!" Miyuki shouted followed by a sob of cries.

"Eh?" Daichi looks concern. He quickly opened the front door. "What's going on?"

There in the living room, he saw Miyuki kneeled on the floor as she cries. Daisuke is also kneeled on the floor, soothing her. Riku is standing not far from the two, weeping silently.

"I just…" Miyuki said in between her cries. "I don't understand…how…how this could happen…"

Daisuke didn't say anything but there are tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Daichi repeated, now completely freaking out.

Riku approached her son. "Daichi, your great-grandfather passes away 2 hours ago…"

Daichi's eyes widened. "No…"

"It's true. He got a heart attack…" Riku explained.

"No…" Daichi didn't want to believe it because Daiki look healthy before he left the house this morning. "How…?"

'Daiki is dead…?' Dark sounded sad. Daiki was, after all, used to be Dark's partner too.

Daichi took a few steps backward. He looks pale.

Riku hugged her son. "It's okay, son…" she said even as tears streaming down her cheeks.

&&&

Daiki's memorial service was held for 3 days. Lots of people attended the memorial service to express their condolences. The funeral is held the days after the memorial service at noon.

The members of Niwa family stand by the graveyard, looking so sad. Daichi and Miyuki stand next each other; they still can't believe that their great grandfather is dead already. Daisuke stares at the grave with a pained look. Riku who stand beside him goes to hug him. Kosuke is busy talking with some of Daiki's old friends.

Satoshi, Risa and Rika attended the funeral. Satoshi goes to Daisuke and speak to him. Riku and Risa exchange a comforting hug. Rika approach the Niwa siblings and hug each one of them in return after expressing her condolences.

Seiji also came to the graveyard but stand a bit far away from Daiki's grave to avoid changing into Krad because Daichi is there as well.

The priest started reading a passage in the bible and then offered a prayer for the deceased. Daisuke walk forward and put the first dirt on the coffin, followed by the rest of the family. The last, Kosuke spread the dirt as he whispers, "Say hi for me to Emiko…"

Daichi looks so pale. Miyuki, who noticed these, slipped her hand with his as a comfort gesture. Daichi forced a smile but failed.

After the ceremony, people starts to left the graveyard after once again express their condolences. The people had long gone now including Hiwatari family. Niwa family found it hard to leave the graveyard. Riku is worried for Kosuke and then decided to take him home because she can sense that he's tired. Daisuke followed them.

Daichi asked his sister to leave him alone and tell their parents that he will come home by himself. Miyuki nodded and started to leave to follow their parents to the car.

As the graveyard is void of people, Daichi closed his eyes and transform into Dark. Dark approach the fresh grave and bid goodbye to his ex-partner. "Farewell, Daiki. May you find peace in heaven…" he said with an obvious sorrow.

&&&

Niwa resident

A few days later, Kosuke came in to Daiki's room to take some stuff. He was alone in the house, the others are going for dinner together and Kosuke had refused to go with them as he seem have a project he need to investigate. Kosuke are still curious on how and why Dark's and Krad's were broken.

Kosuke looks puzzled when he came across an odd looking key. He seems to realize something. He goes to the attic and takes an old chest. He opened it and surprised to see a letter from Daiki and a very old and antique scroll.

Kosuke picked up the scroll and open it. The scroll is written in a strange language. Luckily, Kosuke, whose knowledge is wide courtesy of having gone around the world and studied when he was young, has a grasp of understanding some of the language.

Kosuke frowned as he saw the scroll. "…under the wings of darkness…to end all mortal coil…" His heart starts to pounding when he realized what the scroll is all about... "How did Father get a hold on this?" He picked up the letter Daiki had left and his eyes widened in horror when he read the letter. "OMG…"

Kosuke, who usually calm and collected, looks so panicked. He hurriedly goes out of the attic and brought with him the letter and the scroll. He goes to the second floor and pick up a cell phone to call Daisuke. He stopped dead in his track when he saw a suspicious looking guy standing on the end of the stairs. "Who are you?"

The guy looks up to Kosuke and flashes an evil smile. "Hello there…"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kosuke asked. He could sense power radiating from the mysterious guy. He took a step backward. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not much…" The guy said. "I want you just to hand over the scroll and the letter…"

Kosuke knew immediately that the guy is up to no good. He turns to run and surprised when he saw the guy is now in front of him. "Wha…what are you?"

The guy flashed another evil smile.

Suddenly Kosuke yelled in panic as out of nowhere appear lots of black birds attacking him. Kosuke lost his balance and fell down the stairs and faints. Before he loses all consciousness, he saw the guy slowly walk down the stairs.

The guy picked up the scroll and the letter. "I will take these with me. You don't mind, do you?" He chuckles.

"Wha…why…?" Kosuke mumbles. "Are you….?"

The guy looks down on Kosuke and kneeled in front of him. "Oh, one more thing…" he said. He raised a finger and it grew longer and sharper. He pricked his finger on Kosuke's head. "You don't get to keep that knowledge…"

Kosuke doesn't feel pain as he passes out.

&&&

Kosuke awake to find himself rested on the bed in a hospital. His family is standing around him with a look of concern.

"Dad!" Daisuke is the first one to speak. "Are you alright?"

Kosuke blinked in confusion.

"I'm going to call the doctor!" Riku said.

"Grandpa, say something!" Miyuki pleaded.

Kosuke stared at Miyuki and force a smile.

"Do you remember what happen?" Daisuke asked.

"W…what happen?" Kosuke asked.

"You fell down the stairs, Grandpa…" Daichi said. "We came home and found you pass out on the floor…"

"You really scare us, Grandpa…" Miyuki said.

Kosuke look confused. "I fell? I don't really remember…"

The doctor came into the room with Riku and he quickly checked on Kosuke. "He's fine." The doctor said as he smiles reassuringly to the family.

"Thanks God…" Riku said.

Daisuke looks at Kosuke. "You really scare us back there…Dad…" he said. "I've lost Grandpa, I can't lost you too…"

"I'm sorry, Dai-kun. I don't mean to worry you…" Kosuke said.

They chatted some more before the family had to leave as the visiting hours are over. Daisuke stayed behind to watch out for Kosuke. Riku take the kids and go home.

&&&

Another days passes by. Life goes on even when someone you loved had left the world. Daisuke continue his work, Riku continue with what she did on daily basis, Daichi and Miyuki goes to school and all, especially since final exam approaching them and Dark must continue go on heist to steal the arts and seals the harmful magic within.

Riku is worried for Miyuki because she looks so down. So she decided to have a little talk with her daughter. She goes to her room when Miyuki is studying for tomorrow test. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Miyuki looks away from her books. She is sitting on her bed. "Hey, Mom! What do you mean?"

"You know, with the studying and all… Perhaps I could be of help…" Riku said as she approached the bed.

Miyuki put down her book and stand up. "With the studying…?"

"Or you can ask for help with Daichi-kun…"

"Nah! He's busy with his own test too… Beside I can deal with the test much better than…"

"Than what?"

Miyuki didn't answer.

"It's ok to talk about it you know…"

"About what?"

"About your great-grandfather… You've been avoiding the subject…"

"That because no one ever bring it up…"

"Well, I'm bringing it up now…"

"Mom, do you mind? I'm studying here…"

"See? You're avoiding…" Riku pointed. She sighs. "You and your father… Why are you two always bottling stuff inside your heart?"

"I don't bottle!" Miyuki looks annoyed. "Mom, you sound like Ame-chan!"

"What?"

"Always force us to reveal things that are not an easy subject for us…"

"I'm your mother, you know? We are supposed to talk about this sort of thing… I feel like I haven't talked with you, I mean really talk…"

"You mean a mother-daughter bonding? That is Aunt Risa's and Rika-chan's thing, you know?"

"So what do you think if we make it our thing too?"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, do you want to?"

"I'm not sure what is there to talk about…"

"How about your great-grandfather? How do you feel?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Sad…"

"And then?" Riku encouraged her to talk some more.

Miyuki sighed. "I feel guilty because I wasn't there when he passes away…"

"Miyuki…"

"I haven't been exactly a good granddaughter to him recently. I'm too busy, too caught up with myself… I even refused to accompany him when he asked me before… So I was thinking…that I miss so much… I didn't have enough time to be with him. When he passed away, he was alone right? None of us are with him at the time…"

"We can't be there for each other all the time you know…"

"We should have been there, Mom. We could have prevented his death…"

"There is nothing we can do for him… Miyuki-chan, your great-grandfather is a good person who had lived his life to the fullest… Even as he had a heart problem, he continued to live as if it was nothing… He was happy that he lived with us, surrounded by people who care for him greatly… And he still is. I'm sure right now he's watching over us above in the cloud with your grandmother…"

"I can't help but feel guilty…"

"It's not your fault."

Miyuki sighed. "I miss him…"

"I know. I am too…" Riku said as she hugged her daughter. It was then she noticed a script on the floor near the bed. She picks it up. "What is this?"

"Oh that… It is a drama scenario made by one of my classmate for the festival of the school's foundation."

"Your class will present a drama?"

"Yeah…"

"What role you get?"

"Evil witch…"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Sound…intriguing…"

"Rika-chan got the main role. She is supposedly to be a princess whom I envied…"

"I see… Is that why you come home late these several days? Practice with your friends?"

"Yeah…"

Riku opened the scripts' pages randomly. "Hmm…look like it's going to be a great drama… I'm looking forward to watch your performance…"

"Yeah, make me nervous… It's hard to concentrate with the test when I'm worry over the drama too…"

"I'm sure you will do great…"

"We will see…"

Silent.

"Are we done?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh?"

"With bonding stuff?"

"Oh…" Riku stand up to leave. "Yeah, I will leave you to study now…"

"Ok…"

"But we're going to have this kind of talk again… we haven't talk about your love life too…"

"Mom!"

Riku laughed. She kisses her daughter's cheek before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"See you tomorrow, Hiwatari-san!" The girls in Seiji's class chorused.

"Ah…" was the only response Seiji blurted out before strolled away to go home.

Seiji is tired with school and life. Krad has made a mess of his life. He constantly tries to provoke him, mocking him…and he tries to take over his body whenever he can. He is tired of fighting over his body that is originally his to begin with.

As he walked home, suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of him. A few men in black got out of the car and asked Seiji to enter the car. Seiji had no choice but to obligate because they have gun beside he felt kinda bored anyway… He wanted to see where they would take him…

They took him to an old mansion where an old man who sat on the wheel chair and has a huge scar on his face. Seiji recognized the old man, as no other than his grandfather whom his father despises so much for God knows what reason.

'_Well, I'll be damned…' Krad chuckled as he recognized the old man. _

"Seiji-kun, do you know who I am?" the old man asked.

A/N: Anyone know what is Satoshi's father's name?

Seiji looks almost bored. "I know that you're my grandfather… What do you want from me?"

Hiwatari chuckled. "Like father like son…"

Seiji didn't respond.

"I want to talk about you, Seiji and about the 'other' you…"

Seiji looks surprised. "You know about…"

"Krad? Yes. And I know that you feel like Krad is an obstacle in your life but he is not…"

"What do you know? You've no idea how he made a mess of my life!" Seiji growled angrily.

"To have Krad inside you is a gift, not a curse, Seiji-kun…"

"Is that all you wants to talk about?" Seiji asked then he turns to leave but is stop by the old man's bodyguards.

"I see. Like Satoshi-kun, you're not fond of Krad… Well, what would you do if I give you a way to make him disappear?"

'_How dare you even make that suggestion?' Krad roared angrily._

Seiji turned to face him. "I'm listening…"

'You can't get rid of me, Seiji-sama…We belong together…' 

Hiwatari snapped his finger and a man approach Seiji with an old box. The man opened it and reveals a strange-looking athame.

Seiji eyeing the athame with disinterest however Krad seem to be interested.

'_Is that what I think it is?' Krad asked._

"You see, this is an athame, a blessed one at that… I found this treasure recently in some cave in San Francisco…" Hiwatari explained.

"How is that got to do with Krad?" Seiji asked.

"It will be… I'm giving this athame to you. You will use it to kill Krad's enemy…" Hiwatari smirked.

Seiji looks surprised. "You want me to kill Dark?"

"Yes."

"I decline…"

"If you wish to rid Krad, you will do it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said this athame is special… When you stab someone with it, the person will die and no magic or medicine can heal the wound. However small the wound, it will be deadly to the victim…"

"I still don't understand what good I get from killing Dark? What does it has to do with Krad's disappearance?"

"If you manage to wound Dark with this athame, even though he is immortal, he would die within a few minutes. If Dark is gone, Krad will disappear as well, seeing how they are actually come from one arts. When Dark is dies, the arts will decaying as well and Krad will disappear from within you, back to the art…"

"But he will come back again in the future generation…"

"No, not when Dark does no longer exist…" Hiwatari said. "When I said Dark would disappear, I mean really vanished. He would not be reincarnated within Niwa descendent ever again. To tell you truth, we're doing them a favor so that they won't have to breaking the law ever again…"

"If I use this on Dark, what will happen to my cousin, Dark's host?"

"He will be fine…"

"Are you sure? I thought like me and Krad, they share the same body?"

"I forget to mention that the athame worked only for demons or entities that are not of this world…and Dark is a being that are not of this world…but your cousin is so he won't be affected…" Hiwatari said. "Supposedly the athame is going to be used to kill the demon of chaos that is going to bring about apocalypse upon the world…as myth would tell it…"

Seiji looks at the athame and takes it.

"Interested?" Hiwatari asked.

&&&

Police headquarter

"Dad?" Seiji called out.

"What is it, Seiji?" Satoshi looked up from his paperwork.

"I want to join the police squad to capture Dark…" Seiji said.

"What? No! It's too dangerous! What if you changed into Krad while you're facing him?"

"Dad, I need to do this! Please…"

"No!"

"Dad, I want to protect those artworks! It is our duty to protect the family's heirloom!"

"But…"

"I'm a Hikari! It's my duty, Dad!"

"But what with the sudden interest?"

Seiji look away. "No reason…"

"You're lying…" Satoshi said. "What are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. I just have to do this…for my sake… I hope you understand…"

"What about Krad?"

"I can control him! I won't change into him!"

At the time, Argent entered the room and said, "Dark has sent another warning. He's going to steal 'Holy Maiden'!" He stops when he sees Seiji. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you have guest. I'm truly sorry…"

"It's alright. This is my son, Seiji!" Satoshi said. "Seiji, this is Argent who is in charge of capturing Dark…"

Argent and Seiji looked at each other.

Satoshi said, "My son wants to join with in capturing Dark. Is that okay?"

Argent grinned. "You're welcome to try…"

Seiji smiled faintly.

&&&

Niwa resident

Dark is in front of the mirror, looking at his newest outfit. He praises himself.

Daichi, Riku and Miyuki rolled their eyes.

Daisuke looks worried. "Be careful, Dark. Don't play around too much with that detective…"

"Don't worry much, Daisuke! You're going to get wrinkle all over your face…" Dark said.

"You better come back right… If Daichi got hurt because of you…." Riku starts to threaten.

"I get it! I get it! Geez, you're scaring me, Riku…" Dark said.

Miyuki giggled.

Riku and Daisuke then left the room to see Kosuke who is in his room ever since he gets out of the hospital. He had injured his leg, after all, so Riku and Daisuke decided to be around him much in case he needs something.

Dark looked at Miyuki. "Are you and those friends of your going to come to my action?"

"Yes, I'm going with Ame-chan and Rika-chan…" Miyuki said. "After that we're going to go to the bookstore…"

"Rika-chan is your cousin, right?" Dark asked. "She will be there as well?"

'What is your plan, Dark?' Daichi asked as he sense that he is going to do something to Rika.

'Nothing.' Dark said silently to himself although a tint of amusement in his voice tells otherwise.

"Yeah, but just for the record, she is not a huge fans of your either…" Miyuki said.

"Why, I'm hurt that you still say such a mean thing to me, little sister…" Dark teased.

Miyuki blushed. She quickly turned around so that Dark won't notice her red face. 'Idiot! He's just teasing you! He's playing your emotion!' she silently thought to herself. "Rika-chan likes Argent, so don't you try anything weird with my cousin!"

"She likes Argent? Well, something needs to be done about that…" Dark said.

Miyuki turned to face Dark once again. She looked upset. "You better stay away from her, do you hear me? It's bad enough that Ame-chan admires you…"

"Ame-chan is the other girl that sneaks into the museum right?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, the one you're flirting with while I was stuck in a trap that meant for you!" Miyuki said. "Because of you, I haven't stop hearing from Ame-chan about you for the last few weeks!"

Dark smirked. "She talks of me a lot huh?"

Miyuki jump up on Dark and said, "You also stay away from my friends!"

Dark looked at Miyuki. He put a hand on his chin and smirked. "Why? Are you jealous that I didn't pay attention with you?"

"I'M NOT!!" Miyuki yelled, as her face turns red. "I mean you already have girls fan on your tail… Go tease them all you want!" She turned away and pouted.

Dark laughed silently.

'Stop flirting with my sister already! It almost feels like I'm flirting with her! That's so gross! Yuck!' Daichi complained.

'Sorry, she's so easy to provoke and when she's blushing…makes me want to tease her some more…' Dark said silently to himself.

&&&

In the front of the museum, Miyuki, Rika and Ame met up.

"Dark-san! Where are you?" Ame yelled.

"You're not going inside, are you?" Rika asked.

"How can I meet up with Dark if I didn't sneak inside?" Ame asked.

"Not again… The building is full of traps… I don't want to get in trouble again…" Miyuki said.

"Oh, come on!" Ame begged. "Please, I want to see him so much… I want to see whether what spark we had can go somewhere or not…"

"I thought you like Miyuki-chan's brother?" Rika asked.

"I am but a girl gotta try, rite?" Ame said and winked.

Miyuki and Rika sighed.

"Here he comes!" Ame suddenly yelled in excitement as she saw Dark descent from the sky and into the museum.

&&&

Dark entered the museum without much trouble but it always hard when he wanted to get out, no thanks to Argent.

Argent is very frustrated that he is unable to catch him but his pride won't allow him to give up.

'Dark, don't play around with him! Just steal the damn thing already…' Daichi said.

Dark nodded. "Actually I would like to play around a bit longer, detective-san, but I'm afraid I have others matter to do…" he said playfully.

"You're not going anywhere!" Argent yelled.

Dark laughed as he leap up toward the roof and soar to the sky.

As he flies under the woods not too far from the museum, suddenly a golden arrow goes straight for him from the woods. Dark barely dodges the unexpected attack. He looks down and sees a boy staring at him coldly and with the weapon at hand.

'Seiji-kun!' Daichi yelled in surprise. 'What is he doing here?' 

Dark flew down and faces Seiji. "Well, well, who else if it is not the son of police commander Hiwatari…." He mocked. "Come to capture me?"

Seiji smiled so eerily. "No, I come to kill you…"

Dark looked surprised. "Is that you talking or 'He' talking?"

"I'm sorry but I have to kill you…in order to be free from him…" Seiji said.

&&&

Argent got out of the museum. He looked upset.

"Argent-san!!" Miyuki called out.

Argent saw Miyuki and the others. Being gentleman as he is, he greeted them with a polite smile. "Ah, you are here…I presumes to see Dark? Unfortunately he's already left…"

Rika smiled shyly. "Hey…"

Argent looked at Rika and his smile widened. "Hey, Rika-san, it has been a long time since the last time we met…"

"Dark already left?" Ame looks disappointed.

Argent looked at Ame. "Yes, you are…?"

"Oh, she's Ameko, our friend." Rika said.

"I see. My name is Argent Grey. Nice to meet you, Ameko-san…" Argent said.

"I know you! You're the one who tries to capture Dark, right?" Ame said.

"Yes, but unfortunately I haven't been able to capture him…" Argent said. He turned to Rika. "Are you here to see your brother?"

"Eh? My brother?" Rika asked. "What do you mean?"

"Seiji-kun is here? What is he doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"He said he wants to challenge Dark but I didn't see him anywhere before… My men said they see him goes to the woods…" Argent said.

Miyuki turned to leave.

"Miyuki, where are you going?" Ame asked but she didn't follow her.

"I gotta go home! I just remember something!" Miyuki said.

Argent's face is expressionless as he watched Miyuki dashed away.

&&&

Miyuki turned around and run off to the backyard of the museum and goes to the woods. She is worried for both of them. She prayed she would come just in time before they hurt each other. She knew Seiji, he's pretty good at almost everything as he mastered martial arts and others thing. She just hopes Daichi can held Dark back from hurting Seiji.

Miyuki yelled, "Seiji-kun! Dark!"

Seiji had Dark right where he wants him to be. Dark is unable to attack him because Daichi forces him not to and Dark himself doesn't want to hurt him as long as he doesn't change into Krad.

Since Seiji is persistent and he really is serious with his promise to kill Dark, Dark had no choice but to fight back. Both are wounded here and there but both are tough.

Miyuki arrived to the scene to see Dark is pinned to the ground by Seiji. Seiji is ready to use his ultimate weapon and swing it to stab Dark with it.

Miyuki is ultimately horrified. "STOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!"

The athame stopped in the mid air. Seiji looks at Miyuki in surprise. "Miyuki…? What are you doing…?"

Miyuki is out of breath. She supported herself to the nearest tree. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Dark!" Miyuki begged as she cries.

"Miyuki…" Seiji look hesitated then. Suddenly he clutched his chest as he let the athame fell from his hand. He moved away from Dark and groaned in pain.

Dark lay still on the ground. He looks at Seiji who is covered in white light. "Oh, no…"

Seiji transformed into Krad. He smirked as he stares at Miyuki who look shock.

"What…?" Miyuki can't seem to comprehend what happen. "Seiji-kun…?"

"Miyuki, run!!" Dark yelled as he tries to get up.

Miyuki is too shock to even react.

Krad slowly approached her. "Well, hello, young miss, we meet again…" he said as he raised her chin.

"Who…who are you?"

"Didn't Dark here tell you about me? I'm Krad."

Miyuki's eyes widened when she remembered about what her father had said about Krad. She took a step backward in fear.

Krad smirked, enjoying the sight of the frightened girl.

"Stay away from her!!" Dark yelled as he stands up. He had a black feather on one hand.

Krad smirked. "Or what? You're going to kill me?" He grabbed the frightened Miyuki and put one hand on her neck, ready to snap it anytime. "What she is to you anyway? Lover? I don't think so… She has confessed her love to my host after all…"

"Unhand her!" Dark growled angrily.

"Or have you forgotten about Seiji-sama and now after Dark?" Krad whispered in Miyuki's ear.

Miyuki's eyes widened as the realization hit her finally. "You were like Dark inhabiting my brother, only you were inhabited Seiji-kun…" she mumbled.

Krad's eyes widened when he heard what she said. He smirked. "I see, so you're a Niwa." He stopped smiling when he realized what that meant. "Well, that won't do at all…" He tightened his grip on her neck, nearly choking her.

"Seiji-kun…" Miyuki begged. "Please…"

Krad suddenly look like he is in pain. It looked like Seiji is fighting for control over his body.

'Let her go, Krad…' Seiji ordered.

Dark quickly attacked Krad while he's distracted and is able to save Miyuki from Krad.

"Damn! Now, look at what you do!" Krad look upset as he yelled at his counterpart.

Dark grabbed Miyuki and ran off. Dark protected her when Krad tried to blast them to the afterlife. Dark knew then he couldn't run off, he had to faces Krad and maybe buy Miyuki some time to escape.

Dark asked Miyuki to run and goes to attack Krad.

Miyuki ran off to a safe distant but decided to stick around.

"DIE!!" Krad yelled.

This time around, Dark has the upper hand; he's able to penetrate Krad's attack and able to wounded him badly.

"You're really started to annoy me so much, Krad!! Let just end this!!" Dark said, completely void of emotion.

'Dark, don't!' Daichi begs. 'He's still Seiji!!'

'Seiji tries to kill us as well!' Dark said silently.

"Dark!!" Miyuki runs toward them. "Noo!!"

Dark looks at Miyuki. "You're still here?"

"Don't hurt him!! Please!!" Miyuki begs.

"This guy is dangerous! Someday he might hurt us again if we let him off the hook!" Dark said.

Miyuki ran toward Dark and Krad but she tripped over something and fell to the ground face first. She looked up at Dark with eyes full of tears. "Seiji-kun is inside him, isn't he? Like you are inside Nii-chan, isn't he?

Dark looked at her. "Yes, but unlike me, Krad is a psychotic bastard! He hates human!"

"Like you don't?" Krad retorted angrily.

"Shut up!!" Dark said. He looked at Miyuki. "I have to kill him, Miyuki…or else he will kill us… I'm sorry…"

"NO!! You can't!! You won't!! You must not kill Seiji-kun!!" Miyuki cried desperately. "I beg you, Dark!! I…I loves Seiji-kun!!"

Dark and Krad as well as their counterparts look surprised at her outburst.

"Don't take him away from me, please…" Miyuki said.

"How ironic… A Niwa and a Hikari…are falling in love with each other…" Krad mocked.

Dark couldn't bear to see Miyuki cries like that so he let Krad go.

Krad took this as personal insult and attacking Dark again. But this time, Seiji stopped him before he can do more damage. Krad is forced to give in and let Seiji takes over again.

Seiji looked at Dark, completely ignored Miyuki. "You should have kill me… Don't you understand that we're enemy? You ruin my life! You and Krad!" he said then he walked away.

"Seiji-kun…" Miyuki wiped her tears. She stands up and called out. "Seiji-kun!!"

Seiji didn't even stop walking.

Miyuki tried to go after him but is stopped by Dark. "What are you doing? Let me go!!" she screamed as Dark held her back.

"You've to stay away from him! He's Krad!!" Dark said.

"I don't care!! He's still Seiji!!"

"Krad knew now that you're a Niwa! If you go near him, he will kill you!!" Dark said.

"NOO! Seiji-kun wouldn't let him hurt me!!" Miyuki said.

"Don't you understand? You're his trigger!!"

Miyuki stopped struggling. "W-what?"

Dark let go of her. "Seiji can't protect you from Krad because if you are near him and he…, he would change into Krad again…"

Miyuki felt numb. She fell down on the ground.

Rain started to pour down.

Miyuki cried softly.

Dark looked at her in sorrow. "Miyuki…" He kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry…"

Miyuki didn't respond or even move, she just sit there while crying her heart out.

Dark couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. He grabbed her closer to him and hugged her. He soothed her. "I'm sorry, Miyuki… I'm sorry…"

&&&

A man walked inside the woods after the rain had stopped. He saw the athame on the ground. He picked it up, examined it and then put it inside his pocket. He looked up to the sky above and smiled. He sighed and turned away to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

The final exam is finally over. It's holiday time for every student in Seijuu Elementary and High School. For Daichi Niwa however, holiday time is a busy time because he has to transform into Dark and steal arts. Fortunately, since Argent has gone back to England for quite sometime, Dark doesn't find much difficulty on his heists. However it lacked challenge and excitement for Dark's taste.

'_Dark, be careful. Dad said we can't let the painting shines by the light of a moon….'_

"Don't worry! I'm on it!" Dark said as he looks at the painting of 'Lady in the Moonlight' (taken from some manga, guess what?). "After today, this lady would not be able to harm anyone anymore…"

'But how strange… Usually you only steal Hikari's arts but now we steal and that is to destroy some work art of unknown artist…'

"Yeah, but this isn't an ordinary art. It's a hiding place of the vampire spirit that has been killing girls in town…" Dark replied as he took the painting off the wall. He put a fabric over the picture. "Let's leave and burn some vampire…"

'You shouldn't say that in front of her. What if she comes to live and attack us?' Daichi asked. 'I don't planning to get old and die…'

It's true. The mysterious work art contain evil spirit. The original owner of the painting buys it from a painter in Rumania. As the request of the painter, the owner was asked to put the painting near a window in which the moonlight can shines the painting. The reason is the painting will look more alive and beautiful.

Not long after that, the daughter of the owner died of mysterious illness. The owner then donates it to the museum. The painting had gone around the world before finally arrived here. Ever since the arrival of the painting to the town museum, at least 5 girls reported to have suffered mysterious illness that transform them into an old lady and died of old ages.

Daisuke investigated the matters and found out that the painting is cursed. The lady in the painting is really a vampire spirit that drank youngsters' blood to keep her young and pretty. Dark is asked to steal the painting and burn it in order to prevent the increasing of victims.

"Don't worry, from what I gather she mainly attacked young girls…"

'But she did have drunk from boys too, right?' 

"Yeah but I don't think we've to worry about that…"

'Easy for you to say that… You're immortal… You get to keep your youth appearance forever…'

"Yeah, but you're luckier than I am. I'm eternally doomed to love but never _be_ loved. Believe me, it's the worst states to live in, never able to get close to anyone, for fear that I'd soon be sealed away once you earned love in return."

'Oh… I'm sorry…' 

"It's okay! I get used to it already…"

'_Well, if it would make you feel any better, I can let you have my body for a while. I'll keep to myself.' Daichi felt bad for Dark because he never got the chance to be out much except for the heists and it's holiday, Daichi doesn't meet with Yuzuriha either._

"Really? You don't mind?"

'No.' Daichi answered with a smile. 'You don't get out much to stretch your legs. Take as long as you like.'

"Are you sure you want to give me that much freedom?" Dark asked with a mischievous smile forming. "I might take advantage of it."

'I trust you. But you need to stay away from Yuzu-chan, all right? She's off limit!' 

Dark laughed. "What about your sister?"

Daichi sighed. 'She has been avoiding us ever since what happened that night…' 

"She's probably need sometime with herself after everything that happened. She needs to sort it through…" Dark said. "And we need to speak with Daisuke about what happened…"

'NO!' 

"It's serious matter, Daichi! Your cousin tries to kill us! If it was Krad, I understand cuz he's a big bastard but Seiji? He's aware that you're my host right?"

'But we promised Miyuki-chan not to tell him…' 

"About her love life? This isn't about her love life anymore… This is worst!" Dark said. "Ugh, things would be much better if she hadn't fall in love with Seiji…"

'He's still our cousin so I won't allow you to hurt him…' 

"This is like what happened between Daisuke and Satoshi…" Dark shook his head as he prepared to fly to the sky, bearing the painting.

Dark stopped by the beach. He lifted up the fabric from the painting, allowing it to be shines by the moonlight. He threw the painting away as the lady in the painting goes out of it and started to attack Dark.

'Dark, be careful!!' Daichi warned.

Dark is prepared. He threw a stake into her heart. The spirit screamed in pain as she return to the painting. Dark pick up the painting and burn it using his magic. Then he threw it to the sea. "Thanks for watching my back…"

'Likewise…' 

&&&

Penguin Park

Once again Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa meet up at the park to talk about their son and the recent event that happened between their sons.

"Seiji had tried to kill my son…" Daisuke stated, looking so upset.

"Don't you mean Dark?" Satoshi corrected.

"If he kills Dark, Daichi would have died too…"

"No, Seiji wouldn't even try to kill Dark if it would have kill Daichi…"

"But it did… If not for a fact that Miyuki is there, Seiji would have kill them…and in the process will have taken Miyuki's life too…" Daisuke said, referring to the time Seiji turn into Krad and attacked Miyuki.

"Seiji said he had made sure using a method that would not be harmful to Daichi. He had some special weapon that he got from my father. The weapon of sort supposedly will kill a being that are not of this world…like Dark…"

"And he happens to think of trying to use it on Dark instead of Krad?" Daisuke asked coldly. "And since when trusting your father is an option?"

"Seiji didn't know that my father has a motive on his own…"

"But you approve his action of trying to kill Dark?"

"I don't!" Satoshi yelled, losing his calm demeanor. "I told him to back off, ok? I told him not to get near Dark or Daichi ever again!"

Daisuke is taken aback by Satoshi's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun… It's just I'm so scared beyond belief when Dark told me that Seiji…"

"I know. I can't believe Seiji would do that without talking to me first but…I understand why he did it… Back there, had I not learn to care…I would have done the same thing to separate Krad and myself…"

"But you did…just not to yourself but to me and Dark. You had him trapped inside the 'wise sleeping man' remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. But from what Seiji told me, it seems if he had used that weapon to kill Dark, Krad would have ceased to exist…"

"And Krad let him do that? I thought Krad want a body on his own?"

"He didn't agree with Seiji's action and yes, Krad do want a body on his own. I don't know, Seiji is tougher than me, he proved to be able to control Krad much better than I am…"

"Do you know that my daughter is your son's trigger?"

"Yeah. Seiji had told me that. That's why you need to keep your daughter away from my son…"

"That's going to be hard, you see, Miyuki-chan has also developed some feeling toward Seiji…" Daisuke said.

"She actually told you that?"

"No, Dark did. Miyuki would have killed him if she knew that he let me know…"

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh. "I'd like to see her try…"

"Then where is that dangerous weapon? You have taken it away from Seiji right?"

Satoshi's expression darkened. "It's missing. During the fight with Dark, he had left it in the woods but later when I came back to retrieve it, it is nowhere to be found…"

"You mean someone had picked it up?"

"Yes…"

"That's not good at all! If it fell to the wrong hands…"

"I know! I have asked Seiji to draw it for me so that I can search it out…"

"What will you do once you found it?"

"I …don't know…"

"Are you sure Seiji not lying to you? What if he had hidden the weapon somewhere?"

"Krad would know and considering that weapon is a threat to him, he would have destroyed it the moment he takes over Seiji's body…"

Daisuke sighed in distress. "My Dad and I have been researching about how the seal on the Black Wing got broken but we come up with nothing…"

"I figures…" Satoshi muttered. "Because I haven't found the slightest clue either…"

"I trust that Seiji wouldn't attempt to kill Dark ever again?"

"Is Dark that special to you?"

"Dark is good, Satoshi-kun… To tell you the truth, I kinda felt good to see him again…"

"Well, I'm not. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with Dark or Krad ever again…" Satoshi said. "Those two bring nothing but trouble over the time… You're lucky that you got to deal with Dark who hadn't tried to steal your son's body but Seiji and I, on the other hand…"

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"You might hate me but when Seiji told me of what he had planning to do to Dark and the consequences…I was hoping that he would have succeeded…"

"I understand why you felt that way…but Dark is my friend and I can't let him die just like that… I'm trying my best just to seal him and Krad away…without have to actually resort to kill…"

"And what if those two show up again in the future generation? We wouldn't be around then…how we can protect our descendent?"

"No, this time around we will make sure that the seal would not be broken again!" Daisuke said firmly.

&&&

Miyuki had been avoiding Daichi and Dark ever since the recent event with Seiji. Finding out that Seiji is really Krad and that she is somehow triggering Seiji's transformation into Krad is too much for her. She doesn't even know if she should be happy that by becoming a trigger for Seiji mean that Seiji does like her or at least care for her as well. But what is the point of it if she can't even get near him without him transforming into Krad and trying to kill her?

Every time, early morning, she would have gone out of the house before Daichi is awake or if he already wakes up, she would pretend to be sleeping late instead. Usually she spent her time in library. She didn't meet up with Ame since she had gone on family vacation while Rika is busy taking piano lesson and God know what else.

Miyuki borrowed books from the school library, usually about fairytales, myths and legend. She likes that kind of thing. It fascinates her that she craves more and more for it. She goes to the town library too because they have lots of old novel and literature that are not available in school library. She also likes to write poetry and stories about princess, a hobby that not even her family and friends know about.

Sometimes she goes to school to see boys practicing football. The true reason is to see Seiji who have regular schedule of sports, secretly of course. It's pathetic, she knows but she can't help it.

Other times, she would goes to the park to practice on her drawing skills. Her father used to teach her how to draw when she was little. She doesn't draw very well but she enjoys it as a hobby nevertheless.

Today, Miyuki goes to library to write her poem and borrow some books. After that, she goes to the park and sat under a tree. She starts drawing imaginatively when a boy of his brother's age suddenly appeared and has the nerve to comment on her drawing. Miyuki's forehead filled with wrinkle as she examines the result of her drawing.

"Well, that is one strange of red cabbage…" commented a boy with messy hair that suddenly standing nears her.

"This is a red rose!!" Miyuki yelled instinctively when she heard the remark without looking at the one who comment it.

"Really? Doesn't look like it, does it?"

This time Miyuki looked at the boy. She looked upset. "That's none of your business!!"

The boy grinned mischievously. He plopped down beside her. "You're not that gifted with drawing huh?"

"Who gave you permission to sit here?"

"Oh, my bad, does this tree belong to you?"

Miyuki pouted. "Does anyone ever tell you that you're an annoying person?"

"All the time…" answered the boy.

Miyuki shook her head. She closes her drawing book and stand up.

"Leaving already?"

Miyuki didn't answer instead she sticks her tongue childishly and run off.

The boy smiled as he look at her departure then he noticed that the girl had left her books behind. He picks up the book and noticed that it was books from Seijuu School. He took a look at the library card inside the book. The recent name is Miyuki Niwa. "So that is her name?"

Suddenly a few paper fell out of one of the books. The boy picked it up and read it. It was a love poem. He re-reads the poem and chuckled. He shook his head and put it back to the book then he started to examine the books.

Miyuki, who just realized that she had left the library books, quickly goes back to the park and sees the boy from before reading the book seriously. She approached the boy quietly.

The boy looked up to see Miyuki and smiled. "Oh, you come back. Here are your books." He stands and handed the books to Miyuki.

Miyuki muttered some thank you as she watched the boy walk away.

Suddenly the boy turned to her and said, "BTW, your poem doesn't rhyme very well either…" And then he turned to leave.

Miyuki is dumbfounded and then her face turns red in embarrassment. "Aaaaah!! You read it! How dare you!!" she screamed, not caring people sees her as a weirdo. She could hear the boy's laughter accompany her anger rants.

&&&

Niwa resident

Miyuki went inside her house. The house is empty or so she thought. She came in, looking so upset. "How dare he…?" She said as she open the refrigerator and drank a small bottle of orange juice. Then she imitated the speech the boy had said to her. "That jerk! He read it and said, 'you're not good at drawing' or 'the rhymes of your poem are bad'! How dare he…?" She closed the refrigerator harshly. "Get lost!!"

Miyuki went to the living room, still rambling about what happened before and muttering how rude the boy is. She didn't notice Daichi who had been sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching her with amused expression.

Daichi said, "Didn't know that you wrote poem…"

Miyuki yelped a bit. She looked at Daichi. "You're here…"

"Who had upset you?" Daichi asked suddenly.

"No one." Miyuki said almost too quickly. "At least no one that I know enough to have the liberties of commenting me…" She looks upset again.

Daichi chuckled.

Miyuki look at Daichi and then said, "I thought you have plan for today…"

Daichi shrugged. "They cancel it in the last minute…"

"Where is everyone?"

"Do the usual stuff. Dad is working, Mom volunteers on some new workshop or something and Grandpa goes to the…don't know where probably doing some research…"

"Oh…" Miyuki felt that uneasy feeling again. "I better go to my room…"

"Why are you avoiding us?"

"Who?"

"Me…"

'_And me too…' Dark cut in._

"And Dark too…" Daichi added.

"Why would I avoid you two?"

"I don't know. You tell us…"

"I…I'm not! Ok? I don't avoid anyone…"

'_Yeah, right…' Dark rolled his eyes._

Daichi observed his sister carefully.

"Don't look at me like I am some sort of criminal!" Miyuki said, obviously irritated.

"Then tell me why did you avoid us?"

"Isn't that obvious? How can I face everyone after what happen? You know everything about my love life now…" Miyuki said. "It's not something you share with your brother! Or with a phantom thief! And I really hope you didn't tell Dad and the others too cuz it's embarrassing enough as it is!" Miyuki blurted out.

'Oops…' Dark sighs. 'A little late for that…' 

"You think it was your moment of weakness then? What happened that day…"

"If the situation is reverse, how would you feel?" Miyuki asked. "I can't ever again face Seiji-kun, I can't even go near Rika-chan without having flashback of that night and not getting all freak out! It's bad enough that she knew that I… Ugh, what a crappy love life!"

'_Wow, she's really upset…' Dark said._

"Oh, wait! I don't have a love life because the boy I like turn into some crappy guy that tries to kill your counterpart and our family just because we're related with your counterpart!"

'_Ouch…' Dark muttered. He felt hurt with Miyuki's words even though he knew that it is the truth. Had he and Krad remain sealed, none of this would happen. But the way Miyuki said it like he is some kind of disease that hurt his feeling. _

"Oh, so you're blaming me and Dark now?" Daichi lost his temper. "You are not the only one with a crappy love life here and do you see me blaming someone?"

"I'm not blaming anyone! We shouldn't have this conversation in the first place!" Miyuki said. "And, oh, if I remember correctly, you do blamed Dark too because you can't get close enough with your love interest without changing into him!"

"That's different!" Daichi said. He started to have a huge headache and regretted having this conversation.

"Oh, which part is different? Admit it already! You think Dark is nuisance too in some way! He and his twin ruin everything! He should have stay sealed forever instead coming back and be burden to everyone!"

"That's enough!" he said. "How could you say such a thing? Dark is our father's precious friend! And he's my friend too! Dark isn't some disease you can cure with a pill and a week's bed rest, and he's not some switch you can turn on and off! He's a living breathing being! He has his own thoughts and feelings!"

"So what? I still think he's ruining my life!" Miyuki yelled in tears. "I don't care what you and Dad thought of him!!"

Daichi slapped Miyuki.

'Daichi!!' Dark is surprised that his host would resort to slapping Miyuki. Even though Dark knew Daichi did it to defend him, he never approve of hitting girls.

Miyuki look surprised that her brother hit her.

Daichi look surprised as well. "I…I'm sor…"

"Save it!" Miyuki cut in coldly. She went upstairs to her room. She slammed the door.

'You shouldn't hit her…' Dark said.

"I know. I didn't mean to…" Daichi said sadly.

&&&

It was dinnertime in Niwa household.

Miyuki is still not talking to Daichi, she kept pouting childishly all day. Daichi is irritated because whenever he tried to say something to her, she would covered her ears and pretended can't hear.

Riku sighed as she realized the two got into another arguments but she knew better than stick her nose between those two. She's certain that they would make up soon anyway; they always are, though it might need a few days.

Daisuke tried to speak something but the atmosphere between the kids totally killing the mood. Kosuke didn't say anything, as his mind is out there somewhere.

After dinner, Miyuki locked herself in the room. Her parents are in the living room, watching TV. Daichi has gone to bed and Kosuke locked himself in his office. After making sure that nobody will notice when she left the house, she opens the window in her bedroom and sneaking out after changing her clothes.

Daichi has fallen asleep but Dark hasn't. He heard noises Miyuki makes as she goes out of the house. He smiled to himself. 'What a clumsy girl…' he thought as he taken over Daichi's body. He stood up and decided to follow the girl to see what she's up to and they needed to talk anyway…

Dark changed Daichi's pajamas with one of his clothes that usually he used when he goes on heists.

&&&

Miyuki went out to the beach. The night is still young but the wind is very chilly. She sat by herself behind pile of sand and staring over the ocean with a solemn look on her face.

"It's dangerous for a girl to be alone at night like this. You could have meet people with bad intention…" Dark said.

If Miyuki is surprised, she hides it pretty well. Without looking at Dark, she said, "Go away…"

"Does my presence intrude you so much?" Dark asked.

"I just want to be left alone now ok?"

Dark didn't answer nor leave. He just stands there behind her as if watching over her.

The two look out over the ocean, the waves that come and go away.

"Does Onii-chan ask you to come?" Miyuki asked suddenly.

"No. I come on my own free will…" Dark said. "He doesn't know we're here…"

"I see…"

"He's very sorry, you know, for slapping you? He doesn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know…" Miyuki slowly stand up and turn to look at Dark. She slowly approached him. "I'm sorry too… I didn't mean what I said back there…"

Dark chuckled. "Oh, you did mean it. I know."

Miyuki look ashamed of herself. "I've been unfair to you…"

"You did but I understand as well why you felt that way…that's why I can't blame you…"

"It would be easier if you do mad at me… I deserve to be slapped…"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just…hurt by what you said…though I knew that you're right…about me and Krad…" Dark said. "And, no, you don't deserve to be slapped. I can't bear to see girls get hurt…"

Miyuki smiled. "You're really a gentleman thief huh?"

"It's my honor as a thief that I would never hurt girls…"

"I've been an insensitive jerk lately. I'm sorry I hurt your feeling. No matter how annoying you are, I don't have the right to hurt your feeling. That would make me no different from the kids who had hurt my feeling…"

"Did you just call me annoying?" Dark asked, rather annoyed but he smiles. "You don't have to sweet-talk me, you know? I accept that I'm a nuisance…for some people…"

"But I don't always felt that way…" Miyuki clutched her chest. "You need to know that I do enjoy your presence once in a while… You make our life exciting… You're not all that bad actually…"

Dark grins. "Must be hard for you to admit that considering you hate my thief's ways…"

"It really is…" Miyuki laughed a little. "But I do mean it…"

"I can see that…" Dark said solemnly.

"I'm sorry for my stupid behavior!" Miyuki said.

"I told you that I forgive you, don't I?" Dark said, rather irritated.

"I'm still a kid after all… I didn't know much about living as I think I know…" Miyuki turned away. "I'm not a sweet and mature girl…"

"You're certainly not… You're childish, not very bright…"

"Hey!" Miyuki turned to face him again.

"You cook a hellish food…"

"It's not that bad…"

"You eat too much…"

"I'm not!"

"Clumsy, self-centered…" Dark continue mention Miyuki's weaknesses.

"Dark…" Miyuki warned.

"You can be too plain-honest that it ends up like you are a mean person…" Dark said. "But I do admire girls who speak from the heart…"

"Dark…" Miyuki look annoyed. She looks past Dark to a group of men in black behind Dark.

"What?" Dark turn around and sees the men pulled up gun to them. "Oh…"

The men surround them in circles.

"Well, what do we have here…?" Dark said.

Miyuki get closer to Dark in fear.

"We need to talk Dark Mousy…" An old man suddenly appeared with a young woman by his side. "I've a favor to ask of you…"

"Well, unfortunately, I don't do favor from people who points gun on me…" Dark said.

The old man raises his hand and the men keep their gun away from the two.

"What do you want from me?" Dark asked.

"Before that, I'm truly sorry to have interrupted your little date with that young missy over there…" The old man said.

"Wha…?" Miyuki look shocked. 'Date? Me and Dark?'

"Oh, don't look so shock…" The old man said with a smile. "We have source that proves that you, Miss Niwa, has a relationship with Dark here…" He snaps his finger. A man threw an envelop toward Dark.

Dark caught it. He opens the envelope and sees a several photos of him taking Miyuki into Niwa resident bride-styles (when he took her home after the incident with Seiji, Miyuki passed out at the times) and then a recent taken picture of him goes out from Niwa resident.

Miyuki gasped when she saw the photos. She looks pale. 'OMG, we're totally screwed!!' she thought.

Dark remained expressionless. He didn't seem to be impressed by the mysterious old man's finding.

"If you wished to keep your relationship a secret from the police and the public, you would have to do something for me…" The old man replies evilly.

"Sorry. I don't take orders from other people than myself…" Dark said confidently.

The men raised their gun again.

Miyuki flinched in fear.

Dark smirked. "You really think gun would work to me?" he asked mockingly. He's bluffing to get the old man to back off.

The old man look hesitated. "Very well. You leave me no choice but to resort using leverage…"

Two of the men that try to grab Miyuki found themselves on the floor, clutching their hand in pain. We see black feathers embedded on their hands.

Dark is standing coolly with a few black feathers on his hands. Three men attacked him but Dark knocked them all out.

The old man didn't look upset that Dark had knocked out his men. The young woman beside him suddenly pulled out a strange weapon and fires it at Dark. It blew out strange bullet-like arrows.

Dark easily dodged all of them. He smirked in confidence.

The old man and the young woman also smirked evilly.

"Dark…" comes a weak reply from Miyuki.

Dark turned to see Miyuki and is surprise to see one arrow on her chest. Apparently the young woman fires her gun to distract Dark while her real target is Miyuki. "Miyuki…"

Miyuki look so pale. Her knees gave out. Dark caught her before she hit the sand. Dark slowly laid her on the sand. He checked her condition and taken off the arrow that turn out to be poisonous.

"What did you do to her? What is this?" Dark asked as he shows them the arrow.

The old man grinned. "Oh, it just a little something that I got from a certain special friend of mine. A rare deadly poison…"

"You bastard! Hand over the cure!!" Dark yelled angrily.

Dark's yell had awakened Daichi from his sleep. 'Dark, what is going on here?' 

"Now, now…is that a way to do a bargain?" The old man teased.

Dark gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I want you to steal 'Eternity Key'…" The old man said.

"It's just a myth… Those key doesn't exist!" Dark said.

"Ah, but you see, I did a little research and found out that it really exists…" The old man said. "Not too far away from here in fact… In an abandoned island called Hakasama No Chou, there is a hidden temple under the sea… The key is there protected by some priestesses…"

"If you know that much, why don't you go retrieves it?" Dark asked.

"The island is protected by the priestesses' magic; no mortal would have been able to go near the temple much less see it… There is where you come in…" The old man said.

"What makes you think I could do it?"

"Because if anyone can, you can… You're Dark Mousy, the immortal phantom thief after all… I'm sure you will find this quest…quite challenging…"

"What's this key for you?"

"According to the scroll we found in China, the key will bring those who find the door knowledge of the world, power and immortality…"

"That's rubbish…"

"I don't care what you think. You just have to steal it for me…if you want the cure for Miss Niwa…" The old man said.

Dark look furious but there is nothing he can do.

'Miss Niwa? Miyuki! Dark, what's going on? Is she all right? What the hell is going on here?' Daichi asked.

"Fine, I will steal the key for you. Give me the cure!" Dark said.

The old man smiled. "Very well." He took out a bottle contain one small pill. He threw it at Dark who catches it.

Dark looks at the bottle. "How do I know this is the right cure?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me." The old man said.

Dark sighed. He woke Miyuki up who is almost losing all consciousness. "Miyuki… Hey! Wakes up, little missy…" He forced a smile. "Look what I have here…"

Miyuki looked at Dark. Her sight is so blurred. Her body felt so cold and numb. She can't speak either.

"Eat this, Miyuki. You will be fine after you eat this…" Dark said as he forced Miyuki to open her mouth and gives her some water (from the young woman).

Miyuki suddenly threw up blood. Her body temperature turns so hot.

Dark panicked. "What happen? Why did she…?"

"Relax its part of the process…" The old man said.

"What process?" Dark asked.

"That pill will pro-long her life just enough till you get me my key and then I will give you the second cure…" The old man said.

"You bastard! Give me the other one!"

"Now, now, this is not the time to argue about this… She has only till dawn before her breath stopped completely… You need to go fast and retrieve the key…" The old man motioned one of his men to give Dark a paper contains the map to the island. "You can take her home first before you go…"

Dark pulled Miyuki up bride-styles and called out for Wiz. As his black wings spreading, he soars to the sky and hurriedly goes to Niwa resident.

&&&

Niwa resident

Dark hit the door open surprising Daisuke and Riku.

"Dark?" Daisuke rushed to him when he saw him with the unconscious Miyuki. "What happen?"

"Miyuki!!" Riku shrieked in fear.

Dark ignored the two and goes to the living room and laid Miyuki on the sofa then he turn to Daisuke. "I have to go now, take care of her till I come back!"

"No, you have to tell me what is going on with my daughter!" Daisuke yelled.

"I don't have time to explain. Do you want me to save her from dying or not?!" Dark yelled.

"W-what?" Daisuke and Riku look shock.

Kosuke come out from his office. "What is going on?"

"She's poisoned by some idiot who want me to steal something for them, ok?" Dark said as he turns to leave. "I have to hurry. She has only till dawn before her breath stops."

Riku starts to cry as she rushes toward her daughter. "NOO!!"

"Dark…" Daisuke called out.

"Don't worry! I will be back before dawn with the cure!" Dark promised and soar to the sky.

&&&

I'm kinda fast-forwarding this. Dark goes to the abandoned temple. Using his magic he found the hidden temple and must deal with some hot-chicks priestesses before he could go to the place where the key is placed.

A little priestess guards the key. She told Dark to back off. In the end, Dark took the key from the altar. Dark tries to escape with the key. The little priestess begs him to return the key to its rightful place. Dark explain his reason and apologized. The little priestess told him he's making a big mistake; that the key must not appear in human world or all hell will break loose.

The ground start to shake and the temple starts to crumble. The priestesses were all panic. Dark had escaped from the temple. He wants to save the priestesses but realized dawn is almost up. He then soar to the sky as the entire island start to shake as well before crumbling to the ocean as if a bomb had destroyed it.

The old man and his people had been waiting for Dark. They gave him the cure after he gave them the key. Dark took one last look to those people before soar to the sky once again and fly faster than speeding bullet (if possible) to Niwa resident.

&&&

The sun is almost up. Riku starts to cry in Daisuke's shoulder. Kosuke stares at his granddaughter sadly.

Miyuki mumbled incoherently. She starts to cough violently as her body becomes cold. She looks like in so much pain and suffering.

It was at the time Dark entered the house. He rushed to Miyuki, bearing a small vial contains a liquid that supposedly will cure her for real. Carefully, Riku open Miyuki's mouth and try to make her drink it, but it's useless, the medicine just runs out of her mouth.

"She won't drink it!!" Daisuke said in frustration. "What are we going to do?"

"Right, we can't afford to lose any medicine…so…" Dark said, and then he suddenly drank the medicine without a warning.

"HEY!?" gasped Daisuke and Riku.

"Oh…" Kosuke smiled, knowing what Dark is up to.

Carefully, Dark bends down and "kissed" Miyuki on the lips. This time, none of the medicine came out of her mouth again.

"You pervert! Don't kiss her like that!!" Riku yelled.

'Dark!!!' Daichi yelled.

Dark rolled his eyes. "How else I'm going to get her to drink the medicine?"

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes. Sweat covered her pale face. "Mom?"

Everyone looked at her and smiled in relieve.

Miyuki looked at the others. "What…?"

Riku burst in happy tears and hugged Miyuki.

Dark, Daisuke and Kosuke exchanged a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know Miyuki is a bit harsh to Dark and she deserve a slap from Daichi. But all ends well now. The chapter below is about Rika Hiwatari. I didn't get to write her much. I had planned to make her meet with dark but I haven't got the chance to do it. Please read and review, tell me what do you think will happen next. I still confuse in deciding with whom Daichi will ends up. The candidates are Yuzuriha, Ameko or Rika and maybe some more OC on the way… Help please?

**8**

Holiday is over. Rika Hiwatari is now a Seijuu Junior High School student. She is so excited, having to cross from the elementary school building to high school building. Not only that, she get to wear new uniform as well and meeting new friends and teachers.

The one thing she regretted is that she is not in the same class with her two best friends, Miyuki and Ameko. The three girls are separated from each other now. But soon Rika has found new close friend, Sakura Kinomoto.

It has been 3 days after school started. Rika goes out of school building. She stares at the magnificent sakura trees that grow in the schoolyard. The petals are all over the air. It is so beautiful and enchanting.

"Rika-chan, wait for me!!" Sakura yelled.

Rika stopped walking and turn to see Sakura running toward her with big smiling face. She looks so innocent; kind of remind her a little with Miyuki. She misses Miyuki and Ameko; they hardly meet at school.

They walked together. Sakura babbles about Math and how she has difficulties understanding it. Rika listens carefully and offering her help. Sakura sounded so excited.

Rika smiled. She looked up front and froze when she saw a young man dressed in formal foreign suit. The young man has a wand on one of his hand. She saw him with a young girl whom Rika doesn't know but a student of the school. The young man put his hand over the young girl's head and suddenly the girl's body disappeared!

Rika's eyes are widened in shock. Her face turned pale.

"Rika-chan? Are you all right? You look so pale…" Sakura asked.

The handsome young man looked up and his eyes met up with Rika's. He looks surprised to see Rika but then smiled.

Rika suddenly felt so dizzy. She fainted and collapsed to the ground.

"Rika-chan? Rika-chan? OMG! Rika-chan!! Somebody help!!" Sakura yelled.

A/N: Guest stars appearance: character from 'Eternal Soul' by Yuana Kazumi. To tell you the truth I don't know why I write this. It just probably because I think the character from that manga is cool and all. Have you read it?

'I knew that man…' Rika thought as she lost her consciousness. She felt like flying. Her body felt so light like feather. 'I have seen him before…when I was a kid…'

"What happen to her?"

"I don't know! She suddenly just fainted!!"

&&&

Rika blinked and realized she is in school's nursery. She saw her brother, Seiji. He sat there, looking so worried. "Onii-chan…"

Seiji smiled at his sister. "You have awakened…"

"What happen?"

"You fainted outside the school."

"Oh…"

"The doctor said it's probably sun stroke…"

"Onii-chan, I dreamed something weird…" Rika said with serious face.

Seiji looked at her, encouraging her to continue.

Suddenly Ameko opened the door to the nursery. "Rika-chan!!" she yelled. She entered the room, followed by Miyuki. "Are you alright?"

Rika smiled, seeing her best friend. "Hey…" she greeted them. "I'm fine…"

Miyuki approached Rika with a small smile but she stopped when she saw Seiji.

Seiji ignored Miyuki. He turned to Rika. "Do you want to go home now? I had asked someone to pick us up with a car…"

"Oh, ok, I guess…" Rika said. She looked at Miyuki and Ame. "I have to go home but I will call you girls later, ok?"

"Sure." Miyuki said. "Go home and rest, Rika-chan…"

Seiji led his sister outside. Rika waved goodbye to her friends.

"Tomorrow meet us in canteen, Rika-chan!!" Ame yelled.

&&&

Hiwatari resident

After finished dinner, Rika locked herself in her room and goes to make her homework. After that, she calls Miyuki, Ameko and Sakura to have a little chitchat. Around nine o'clock, Rika changes her clothes with a nightgown.

As she lay on her bed, she thought of the young man she saw before and thought where she had seen him before. She closed her eyes and search her memory of the young man but instead fall asleep.

Rika woke up when she felt the cold chill of the night wind blowing inside her room. She sat down on her bed and realized the door to the balcony has been opened while she certain that she had closed it before. The wind blows the curtains, giving an eerie feeling.

It was then she noticed the young man she saw before standing on the balcony. Rika slowly get out of the bed and walk toward the balcony. She could see the young man more clearly now. He had blonde hair and brown eyes (I think). He's wearing that strange foreign suit again, with a wand on his hand.

The young man smiled when he saw her. "Well, hello there…"

"Who…who are you?" Rika asked.

The young man stepped inside the room. He touches Rika's cheek gently. "My name is Glorious…" he said. "…a soul collector…"

Rika look so enchanted by him. "What is a soul collector?"

Glorious smirked. "Soul collector is a person who lives by feeding on the soul of other people…"

"Is that what happen to that girl…?"

"Yeah. I'm surprise that you can see me and that the fact that you know of the disappearance of that girl…" Glorious said. "A soul that has been eaten by a soul collector means that the person is no longer exists from people's memory…as if she has never been born into the world in the first place…"

"How horrible…to erase her existence just like that…"

"What I did is merely an act to survive…just like you human feed on animal, destroy woods, all for the sake of living…"

Rika can't reply to that. "But what you did is like murdering…" she finally managed to utter something.

"You human are no different too, rite? You guys are even worse than me… You kill to hurt others… and sometimes you kill because you don't understand what the others are like…" Glorious said. His eyes look so cold as if he felt rage for all human.

Rika looks scared now. "Did you come…for my soul?"

Glorious blinked. "Perhaps…" he said with a mischievous smile. "You look kind of tasty…"

The way Glorious said that makes Rika realized that he's not kidding.

Rika took a step backward. Glorious took a step forward to match her. They did the same thing at least 3 times before Rika turns around and starts to scream in fear. Glorious chuckles and grabs her from behind.

The two fell to the floor. Rika screamed and struggled as Glorious pulled her down. He put a hand over her mouth. "No need to make such a fuss…" he whispers huskily, almost like seducing, except he's not. He let go of his hand.

Rika found herself unable to cry out anymore.

Glorious smiled. "It won't hurt a bit…" he said softly. He raises his wand and said, "Disappear…"

Rika's eyes turn glassy as her body slowly blurred.

Glorious look satisfied. Suddenly a white light covered Rika's body and she re-materialized in front of Glorious. He looks shock. 'This never happen before…' he thought.

Rika slowly opened her eyes. She saw Glorious standing beside her with bored expression.

"You are one interesting girl, little miss…" Glorious said with a creepy smile.

Rika screamed like hell, she doesn't care that it would damage her image as long as someone comes in and save her already!

They could hear hurried steps followed by the opening of the door. As soon as the door opened, Glorious shimmered away. Satoshi, Risa and Seiji entered the room and saw Rika on the floor, crying hysterically.

Risa rushed toward her daughter. "Rika, what is it? What happen?"

Rika screamed, "There is a guy in here! He's trying to kill me!"

Satoshi switched the lamp on but sees no one there. Even the balcony door is neatly closed.

Seiji looked around the room and examined for the sign of the man his sister talked about.

"There is no one here…" Satoshi said.

Rika slowly opened her eyes. "He was here! He was here before you came! He said he wants to eat my soul!!" she yells.

"Stt, honey, It was just a dream. You're having a nightmare." Risa said as she helped her daughter to bed.

"I'm not lying, Mom, Dad! He's here! He said he's a soul collector! He ate that girl's soul! I saw it today! Please, you've got to believe me!!" Rika begged then she cries.

Satoshi and Risa look at each other in confusion.

Seiji leaned against a wall, deep in thought. 'A soul collector huh?'

&&&

Rika goes to school the next morning. She looks so down and tired. She couldn't go to sleep after all the freaking out thing. She shook her head and display her perfect smile as she greet Miyuki and Ame who had been waiting for her at the school gate.

"Hey, Rika-chan! Have you feeling better?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking…" Rika said.

"You look tired. Didn't you get enough rest last night?" Ame asked.

Rika didn't answer; only smile solemnly.

The bell rang. The three girls bid their goodbyes as they goes to their respective class.

Rika thought of the night before during the lesson. She wonders why Glorious didn't eat her soul as he said he would. The teacher reprimands her for being distracted from class. Sakura look concern, seeing Rika like that.

"Rika-chan, are you alright? Did you still feel not good? Do you want to go to the school's nursery again?" Sakura asked.

Rika plastered her trademark smile. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan…"

After class, Rika had forgotten to meet Miyuki and Ame in the canteen. She goes to the rooftop instead. She doesn't want to follow the next lesson. She sat down, leaning against a wall. She looks at the sky above and sighed.

FLASHBACK 

_6 years old Rika is lying flat on her stomach as she reading a fairytale book. Beside her is a beautiful lamp she likes so much, the one she had seen in one of the book. Her mother had given it for present._

_Ever since little, Rika likes fairytales story just like every little girls in the world. She grew up, believing in prince charming and that someday she will receive a kiss from the prince. Rika likes to hear the story of 'Ice and snow: Dark version' that her mother told of. But when she grew up to be a lovely lady that everyone admired, she had to bury her crush for the gentleman thief because it is inappropriate. _

_Her mother had said that she has quite the imagination. She had claimed that a fairy had come to her room and asks her to be her friend. Her mother laughed then. _

_But one day Rika saw something horrible. She saw the nice old lady who lives upfront disappeared after having been touched by a handsome young man that look like a prince from fairytales. _

_Rika didn't think much about it then because she thought she was dreaming. But the next day, when she asked her mother if she can go to the nice old lady's house again like she used to, her mother look so confused and asked her what's she talking about. _

_Rika grabbed her mother's hand and led her to the door to show her, which house the nice old lady lived in and surprised to see the house has disappeared, leaving only yard filled with meadows._

_Rika asked her brother and father about the whereabouts of the nice old lady but no one knew what she is talking about. She remembered then what happened to the old lady. She had witnessed it. She told her family about the young man but they laughed at her, saying that she has quite wild imagination._

_In the end, Rika is convinced that the nice old lady might just her imagination all along…_

END FLASHBACK 

Rika snapped her eyes open and realized that she's on the rooftop. She goes inside the building and goes to the school library, digging everything about myth and legend. She couldn't find anything about soul collector.

"I wonder if it was just my imagination…?" Rika said to herself.

"What was your imagination?" Daichi asked.

Rika jumps in surprise. "Wha…? Daichi-kun! You're scaring me!"

Daichi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that… What were you reading about?"

"Just some stuff…"

"Really?"

"Is it more important than class?"

"I could say the same about you… Why weren't you in class?"

"I got bored…" Daichi said and shrugged.

"I'm doing some research…" Rika said.

"About what? Maybe I could be of help…"

Rika look hesitated to tell him. "Hmm, about soul collector…"

"Soul collector? I'm not familiar with it…"

"I thought so…" Rika sighed. "The entry about them is not on those books either…" She pointed to a pile of book near her.

"Why were you so interested with this soul collector thingies?"

"Because I think I saw one of them…"

"Really?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Err…"

"Nobody does…" Rika looks upset.

"It seems like Miyuki-chan's thing…" Daichi said. "She likes reading that kind of thing. She had read almost every book of myth and legend in here and public library…"

"Maybe I should ask her…"

"What does it look like?"

"What?"

"The soul collector?"

"Like us…" Rika said. "He looks like human. He wear this strange outfit and take a wand everywhere he goes…"

"Hmm…"

"Daichi-kun, I saw him devour a girl's soul and when I was little, I saw the same man devoured an old lady's soul…" Rika confess. "I know it sound crazy but it really happened and I'm not crazy!"

"Devour how?"

"He… I don't know he made them disappear and then nobody remember they did exist. It's like their entire existence in the world has been wiped out!"

"How do you know so much about them?"

"That's because the one I saw…he saw me too… Last night he came by to my room and tried to eat me!"

"What?"

"Can you imagine how scare I am? But when my parents and Onii-chan came into my room, he already had gone…like he had never even been there before. My parents thought I was having a nightmare but I don't! I swear!"

"How do you know that he's a soul collector?"

"He told me when he decided to drop by…"

"You seem to know a lot about soul collector then what would you hope to find from those books?"

"Anything…like what are they? How did they do whatever they do? How to fend them off? That sort of thing…because I sure don't want to be unprepared the next time he decided to drop by!" Rika said. She looks at his cousin. "Do you still want to help me out?"

"Of course…"

Rika smiled. "Thanks…"

Daichi smiled. "No problem…"

The two went to the public library to find some more books regarding myth and legend but find none from those regarding soul collectors.

"This is ridiculous! I know what I saw! How come nobody ever came across them?" Rika yelled, obviously very frustrated and losing her calm demeanor. "I don't care if it was just a small entry, a literature of some kind just get me the name soul collector already!!"

Daichi looked at his cousin, not knowing what to say.

Rika shook her head. She put her hands over her face then her hairs. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Daichi-kun. Maybe this is a waste of time after all. Maybe I have let my imagination run wild…"

"Rika…"

"You know what? Let's just go home! I feel so stupid. It might be just a dream and I'm freaking out over one little dream!" Rika said.

"Ok…if you say so…" Daichi said.

The two goes out of the public library and bid their goodbyes.

Daichi watched as Rika walked away and sighed. "What do you think, Dark?"

'_There is no such a thing such as a soul collector!' Dark said._

"But she seems so sure…" Daichi said.

'We have been doing some research about these being called soul collector…and we came up with nothing…'

"That doesn't mean they don't exist! It just means that they are very discreet about themselves…"

'A being that can erase other people's existence huh? So they are like God or Devil? What do you think, Daichi?'

"I think they are no different with murderers, no, they are even worse…to cease a person from existence… So it means that if they eat my mom's soul, I would disappear as well? Erasing my mom from existence meaning she would never met my dad and would never give birth to me and Miyuki…" Daichi shuddered. "How scary…"

'But if people are supposed to forget about the victims of these soul collectors, how come your cousin remembers them all?'

"That's a good question. I don't know. Maybe Rika-chan has some sort of gift or something…"

&&&

Glorious watched Rika secretly. He raised his chin as if he is thinking. "Hmm…"

"Leave her alone. We better don't get our butt on something that we don't know…"

"That's not like you to do something like this…usually you'd be the first one who would want to try to eat her first…"

"Not this time…"

"Why?"

"There is a plan called grand design, Glorious… We can alter life of some human but not everyone…not one with a destiny… The fact that you can't take her soul before…prove that much…"

"Destiny huh?"

"Hey, hey, Glorious! Where are you going?"

Glorious didn't answer but his intention is very clear as he made his way toward Rika.

Rika sighed as she walking home. "I feel so stupid… I even had involved Daichi-kun in my little insanity act! Glorious does not exist! It was all just a dream!" she said to herself.

"How rude…" come the reply of Glorious. The man was floating just above Rika. "…to claim that I don't exist… What you did is what I hate of human… If they found something that they don't understand, they would either won't accept it or think that we're the bad guy…"

Rika looks at Glorious. "OMG…" Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.

Glorious chuckled. "We meet again…"

"You…you are real!"

"Of course I am… What? Just because you don't find anything on me from those books doesn't mean I don't exist! Like just because you don't have crime record doesn't necessarily mean you're good…"

"Oh…rite…"

Glorious offered a hand to help her stand up.

Rika stared at him suspiciously. "Are you…for me…?"

Glorious rolled her eyes. "Please, if I want to eat your soul I would have done it yesterday…"

"Then why didn't you?" Rika asked. "Not that I complaining…" she added quickly.

"Well, according to Vermillion you have some kind of destiny… That makes you…sort of…off-limit…"

"I have destiny?"

"Yeah, I know that sound lame but it is…" Glorious said. "Never one to like destiny… Would love to screw the grand design but the others follow certain rules… What an annoying rules that are… Plus supposedly we're not supposed to screw destiny or everything would be thrown off the balance… Only people…with special destiny…have power to make big change…"

Rika stand up slowly. "You mean…I'm special…?"

"More or less…"

"Wow…"

"Give you an advice… It's not cool to have special destiny… You will just ended up hurt physically and emotionally… I have seen people with…" Glorious snorts. "…special destiny… They ended unhappy for a lifetime…"

"What about those people you have eaten? Are they happy?"

"They should be. I spare them the pain of living, the sin of hurting each other and so on…"

"But wasn't life…about love and pain?"

"You obviously haven't experience life as human long enough to know what horrible creature human are…"

"Aren't you human too? You look like human…"

"Once upon a time I was a human…" Glorious said sadly. "…But I gave that up, I gave my humanity to become other being, to be a great being…because being human disgusts me…"

"I don't know what happen to you but just because you're miserable before doesn't mean you have the right to make others miserable too…"

"I make them miserable?" Glorious looked angry. He pushes Rika against the nearer wall and grabs her neck. "You don't know anything about me! I save you pitiful human from your pitiful existence! How dare you say I make them miserable?"

Rika looks scared but she braced herself. "Don't…justify…us…humans…miserable… Some…of…us…actually…living…and happy…"

Glorious let go of Rika as she coughs for breath. "You're an idiot, you know that? You're such a fool! Fine, if you treasure life as human so preciously then by any mean I will let you be…with your so called special destiny…" he said. "I'd love to see just how long you could hold on bearing that special destiny of yours…"

Rika stared at Glorious, not understanding what he means.

Glorious slowly fades away. "Someday…soon…I will come to you again…when your destiny has come full force on you…and we will see…if you would still treasure life…"

Rika blinked.

"Rika-chan!!" Daichi rushed to meet her cousin. "Are you alright? We, I mean, I hear you scream!"

Rika looked at Daichi. She touched her neck. She look to where Glorious once standing. "I'm fine…"

Daichi looked uncertain. "Are you sure? You look pale…"

"I'm fine…" Rika said. "I will be fine…" This times more to herself as if she is making a promise.

Even after a few days, the young man whom Rika had seen never show up again. She has no proof that Glorious did exist much less the proof of the victims' life record… But Rika would have never forgotten Glorious' words.

'Destiny huh?' Rika thought. She looks at the sakura petals that flowing in the air. 'Wonder what would the future hold for me…? It must not that terrible as Glorious talk about rite?'

Who know?

Do you?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

A massacre. It was what happened to those people who had challenge Dark by using Miyuki as leverage. When Dark and Daisuke tried to investigate on the mysterious old man and his minion as well as the mystical key, they had come up with surprising news from Satoshi. The old man and his minion had been brutally murdered by someone in their headquarter. The key, as Satoshi told, has vanished without a trace.

Dark who originally intended to steal back the key after making sure Miyuki is all right was totally surprise. At first he thought that the priestesses who guard the key has resort using violence to get back the key but when he got back to the desolate and ruined island, he found a horrible fact that the remaining surviving priestesses had also been murdered.

'_Who would have done such a horrible thing? How could this happen?' Daichi asked devastated by the death of the old man and the priestesses. _

"I don't know but we have to find out. We're, in a way, responsible to make sure that the key hadn't fallen to the wrong hand…" Dark said.

"The key is missing too. Does that mean whoever did this after the key?" Daisuke asked.

"That's the most sensible explanation for now…" Dark said. "What did Satoshi say about the murder? Did he have any clue at all about the culprit?"

Daisuke shook his head. "The culprit doesn't leave any trace behind. It is almost like everything has been planned…"

Dark looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. Someone must have double-crosses the old man."

"Why do you think that?" Daisuke asked.

"It was what always happened in those movies your son likes to watch…" Dark said.

'_Hey!' Daichi protested._

"What? Just telling the truth…" Dark said. "Doesn't life all about double crossing others? I see enough to know it's true…at least for half of the world…"

"It could be a possibility… I'm going to ask Satoshi to look more on it. In the meantime Dad and I are going to investigate more on the key…" Daisuke said.

Dark nodded. "Leave it all to you then…"

"We shouldn't tell Miyuki-chan about this… She would have blamed herself if she knew that the key you stole to get her cure are the reason why those people died…" Daisuke said again worriedly.

Dark look annoyed. "Why should she felt guilty about their death? Those people had it coming for them. They brought this on themselves by wanting to possess some stupid key!"

"But the fact someone stole the key means that the key has important significant…" Daisuke look worried. He shook his head. "What a troublesome matter… I'm still worried about the athame that supposedly can kill Dark, Satoshi has not yet found it either and now…I have to worry over some key too…"

'_The athame? The one that Seiji-kun tried to use on us…?' Daichi asked._

"That athame can kill me, you said?" Dark asked Daisuke. "How do you know of that?"

"I spoke to Satoshi and he told me that Seiji got it from his grandfather…" Daisuke explained.

"You mean that freaking guy is still alive…?"

"Yeah and apparently he hold grudge against us…"

Dark snorted. "Che…what an annoying guy…"

&&&

Somewhere unknown

A young girl around 14 years old is running through the arched hallway, looking over her shoulder and panting from the exertion of running so fast. Two people in hooded cloaks are chasing her. After trying various alleys looking for an escape route, she finds herself trapped in a dead-end. There, another hooded figure is waiting.

"Please… Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you guys…" The girl begged as she took a step backward.

The two figures that had chased her around block her way while the third one pulled out an athame.

The girl gasped in fear. "Please…don't kill me…"

The two figures grabbed her and held her down as she struggled back with all her might. The third one walked toward them menacingly with the silver athame at hand.

"NO! Somebody help!" The girl yelled. Tears streaming down her cheek. "Oh God!"

The third figures chanting something and then trusted the athame down at her.

&&&

Niwa resident

Miyuki gasped very loud as she woke up from her nightmare. Sweat covered her face. She wipes it off. She looks around her room as if her nightmare might have surface. She found nothing out of ordinary. She shook her head, took a deep breath and chuckles for her stupidity.

"Miyuki-chan! Wake up! You don't want to be late for school!" Riku called out from downstairs.

"Oh, crap!" Miyuki quickly get up from the bed. She goes outside her room and makes a run toward bathroom. She washes her face, brush her teeth and take a quick shower. She wears her uniform that she had hanged the night before in the bathroom. Then she makes a quick dash to her room. She put a pair of hair clips on her then took her school bag and goes downstairs where everyone is.

Kosuke sat in the living room. He watched morning news while drank his coffee. Daisuke sat in the kitchen with Riku and Daichi while reading newspaper.

"Good morning, everyone!" Miyuki said almost out of breath. Her hair looks messy as she did everything in hurry.

"Every morning always like these…" Riku complained. "You really have to stop sleep late; it's messing up your morning clock everyday…"

Miyuki sat beside her brother. "Well, I can't sleep too soon. I just can't! Besides it's not like I'm missing school or something…"

"Look at you! You're a high school student now! You need to be more responsible in your action!" Riku advised.

"Mom!" Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, ok? I'm already late as it is…" She said as she eat her bread and end up choking on her bread.

Riku rushed toward her daughter's side. "Here, drink some water!"

"Thanks…" Miyuki said after drinking a full glass of water.

Riku shook her head and help straighten up Miyuki's hair. "You never did listen to me, do you? You're a girl, you're supposed to care with your appearance more…"

"Mom, let my hair as it is. It's fine!" Miyuki complained.

Daisuke chuckled. He never got tired seeing his wife and daughter having a pointless argument each morning.

Daichi had finished eating. He bid goodbyes to his family as he walks away.

"Ah, Onii-chan, wait!!" Miyuki yelled. She quickly stands up but ends up trip on the chair's leg and fell down flatly face first.

"Miyuki!!" Riku quickly helped out her daughter.

_Dark look amused. 'Hmm, does she always so clumsy like these?'_

Daichi didn't say anything. He's used with her sister's clumsiness. "Hurry up already!!" he yelled.

Miyuki bid her goodbyes to the others and then left the house with her brother.

&&&

Seijuu High School

Miyuki sat down in her classroom. She is bored like hell as she listens to the teacher's talk about history. She took a piece of paper and start randomly writing words that pop up in her mind, after a while she make a poem out of those words.

"Miss Niwa!! Are you listening to what we discuss?" reprimand Yuko-sensei.

Miyuki blushed. She stands up and bows apologetically. "I'm sorry, sensei!"

"What were you doing anyway? Does my lesson bore you so much?"

Miyuki didn't answer. She looks down in embarrassment as her classmates start laughing at her.

Yuko-sensei reprimanded her once again before continuing her lesson.

Miyuki looked around the class sadly. The others are those of new faces to her and she somehow unable to make friends with them, probably because each has made group already. She misses having class with Rika and Ame. She sighs and forces herself to concentrate.

It's lunch break now. Miyuki goes out of the class and settle in under a tree at the school backyard. She had her lunch there and then she pull out a paper out of her pocket. It was a poem she had written in class. She observes it carefully and groans.

"I'm so pathetic… Why should I make a poem for him? We're totally forbidden after all!" Miyuki said as she put away the paper into a ball then threw it behind her. She shakes her head and put hands over her face. She could hear girls cheering on boys who are playing basket, one of whom is Seiji. She looks up and the sight of Seiji makes her heart tremble. She falls forward to the ground face down purposely. "Ughh!!"

Suddenly a book fall down from above the tree and hit Miyuki's back.

"Hey! Ouch!" Miyuki yelps and look around. She notices the book near her. She picks it up. "A journey of magic within era? Where did this come from?"

It's mine," replies a voice of a boy from above the tree.

Miyuki quickly stood up and turned to faces the tree. "Did the tree…?"

The voice chuckled. "Not the tree, silly. I'm over here."

Miyuki looked up and saw a boy sitting on the branch of the tree. The boy grinned mischievously at her. "You!"

"Yo, red cabbage girl…" teased the boy.

Miyuki put her hands over her waist. "It's a red rose, not a red cabbage!!"

The boy chuckled again and he jumps down. He stared at Miyuki. "It's nice to meet you again, Miyuki Niwa-chan…"

Miyuki took a step backward and look at him suspiciously. "How did you know my name?"

"Guess!"

Miyuki look thoughtful. "Aaah!! You see it from my library card at the times!!"

"Yup." The boy grinned. "You're quite smart despite your look…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

The boy didn't answer. He turned around and took a step forward then picked up the paper Miyuki had thrown away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Miyuki said and jump to snatch it away from the boy but he is way too fast for her.

The boy chuckled. "I believe you've thrown it away…"

"Doesn't mean you can take it!" Miyuki said and pouted.

"You're cute when you pout…" teased the boy.

Miyuki blushed.

The boy uses this chance to read the crunched paper. He smirked. "So…who is the guy whom you share forbidden love with, Juliet?"

Miyuki gasped. "You! You eavesdrop on me, you sneaky…thing!" she said as she snatched away the paper from the boy.

The boy grinned. "Well, I was sitting on the tree much later than you, you know… It's not my fault that I accidentally overhear you talking to yourself…"

"You could have warned me of your presence!"

"And where is the fun in that?"

"You're rude! I don't like you!"

"Oh, really? I happen to like you so much…"

Miyuki blushed but refuses to give him that satisfaction. She stomps on his feet and walk away.

"Hey, ouch! That's mean, cabbage girl!"

Miyuki turned to face him. "Stop calling me that! I happen to have a name, you know?"

Before the boy could replies, they heard shouting and then a ball flying went straight toward Miyuki's face. The boy reacted almost too quickly and caught the ball before it hit Miyuki's face.

"You okay?" The boy asked.

Miyuki look too shock to even react. The boy had saved her from humiliation of having her face hit by the ball! 'Well, I guess he wasn't so bad after all…'

Seiji approached the two to takes the ball. He looks emotionless as he sees Miyuki. "Sorry about that… My friends got too excited. You okay?"

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Miyuki said.

Seiji nodded and turned to stare at the boy. "You're new student huh?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess…"

"Nice catch…on the ball that is…" Seiji said.

The boy grinned. He threw the ball at Seiji who caught it. "Thanks."

Seiji nodded then left the two to join back on his play.

Miyuki felt her body numb as she stared at Seiji.

The boy looked at her. "So…is that your Romeo?"

"Eh?" Miyuki turned to look at the boy.

"He's quite popular huh?" The boy said as he put his hands on his pocket.

"He is. And you're wrong! Seiji-kun is not my… He's not… He's my cousin, ok?" Miyuki said.

"So? Cousin is allowed to get married nowadays, aren't they?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it…"

"Ok."

Miyuki crossed her arms. "So…new student huh? Who are you really?"

The boy grinned sheepishly. "Oops, where is my manner?" He raise his hand toward her and then all of sudden a red rose pop out from his hands. "My name is Shinji Kuroba, nice to meet you!"

A/N: Shinji Kuroba is the son of Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori. Shinji is just a mde-up character. But the fact he's here in the story means that KID will be in this story soon. So basically I borrow the KID concept from Aoyama Gosho. KID is going to be Dark's rival!

Miyuki's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Shinji said and grinned.

Miyuki took the flower and smell it. "Thanks." She smiles a bit. "So…you're like…a magician?"

"It's my dream. I want to be like my father…to be the world-famous magician…"

"Wait, Kuroba…as in…Kaito Kuroba? You're his son?"

"The one and only…"

"Wow! When I was little, my parents took my brother and me to see your father's show at Tokyo. It was awesome! I like it so much!"

Shinji look proud. "Isn't he?"

"So that's mean your family moved here from Tokyo?"

"No. Just me. My parents stay behind at Tokyo. I'm here alone to study."

"Just to study? What? School at Tokyo is no fun?"

"Something likes that. More like Azumano has something that Tokyo hasn't…" Shinji said with a mysterious smile.

Miyuki look puzzled but didn't push for answer as the bell start to ring. "We've got to go to class!!" she said. "See you soon, Kuroba-kun!"

"A-ah." Shinji said calmly as he put his hands on his pocket. "See you soon, Niwa… No, Miyuki… Can I call you by your first name?"

Miyuki considered this. "Ok I guess. You have had saved me after all… Bye!" She start to make a run to the school's building.

Shinji smiled as he watched Miyuki.

Seiji watched over Miyuki and Shinji with unreadable expression. He then turned to leave but suddenly he clutched his chest in pain. "NO! Not again…" he hisses.

"Onii-chan? Are you alright?" Rika asked as she coincidently is around the area with Sakura.

Seiji quickly covered up. "I'm fine, Rika…"

"You sure? You look pale…" Rika said. "Maybe you should go rest in school's nursery…"

"Go to class, Rika…"

"But…"

"I'm fine. Really. I will go to the school's nursery to ask for some medicine if it going to make you feel better."

"Ok…" Rika said. "See you at home…"

"Good bye, Hiwatari-sempai." Sakura said.

Seiji nodded.

The girls left Seiji alone and go to their class.

Seiji sighs.

'Are you still in love with that Niwa girl, Seiji-sama?' Krad asked. 'You better let go of that illusion soon…'

"Shut up, Krad!"

'You can't ignore me forever, Seiji-sama. We are one and the same.'

"I'm not like you!"

Krad chuckled and whispered seductively, 'You will be…' 

&&&

Dark goes on a heist again tonight. Supposedly he's going to steal a jewel. Dark and his counterpart notice that the police seem so restless today like they're very nervous.

'I wonder what's going on…' Daichi asked.

"Probably we're getting on their nerve…since they had always fail on catching us…" Dark said and laughed. "Too bad that Argent guy is not here…"

It was then both of them noticed something on the sky. They see a figure dresses in flamboyant white suit. The figure is flying using hung glider.

The people who had been watching are also surprise to see someone other than Dark approach the museum. Some people who recognized the figures yelled excitedly.

"OMG! That's KID the phantom thief!"

"Eh, what is he doing here?"

"Is he here to steal?"

"Or is it to challenge Dark?"

"What? Nobody can challenge Dark!"

"Did the police keep it a secret that KID is going to show up?"

"This is interesting!"

"Camera! Camera!"

"Is KID going to steal what Dark supposedly to steal?"

The figure landed on the rooftop of the museum where Dark is currently standing. The two look at each other.

KID grinned confidently. "So…you're the famous Dark huh? It's true that you've wings. Awesome…"

Dark observed the thief in front of him. "You're…KID the phantom thief?"

"Yes." KID said almost too cheerful. "Nice to meet you, Dark…"

"What are you doing here?"

"To steal Emerald's forest, of course…"

"What do you want with it?"

"_What do you want with it?"_

Dark chuckled. "Good point. So I'm guessing we'd be rival then?"

"A-ah. This should be interesting…" KID said.

And the battle of two most-famous and most-wanted thieves in the world has begin…

I'm kinda fast-forwarding this. KID suddenly disappears from Dark's sight using smoke bomb. Dark quickly tries to catch up with KID. Police are all over the museum and around the targeted jewel. After much confrontation with police and each other, KID manages to steal the jewel and again disappeared using flash bomb.

Luckily Dark knew how thieves think since he's a thief. He manages to corner KID in a balcony. KID is raising the jewel under the moonlight and sighs. He said something about the jewel not something he look for and then threw it back at Dark. KID excused himself and disappeared again with a poof.

Dark is annoyed and he can't accept that he loses to a mere thief. He swore that he's not done with KID, which in the future would be the cause of their confrontation. Dark intend to steal KID's targeted jewel or arts as a challenge. Both are tough thieves. Sometimes Dark won, sometimes KID won.

&&&

Somewhere around

A girl is running away from her chasers, hooded men. "Help, somebody help!" she screamed but it almost seem like no one can hear her pleas. As she makes a quick dash to her left, she bumps into a guy. "OMG!"

"Are you ok, miss?" The guy asked.

"You've got to help me! There are crazy people trying to kill me!"

"What? Where?"

"Please, help me!"

The guy nods and grabs the girl away to an abandoned building. "It's safe here…"

"Where are we?" The girl looks around cautiously.

"Some abandoned place…"

"Thank for saving me I guess…"

"No problem. Why were they after you?"

"I don't know. Something about a blood, a sacrifice, a birth or whatnot. They are freaking crazy!"

"You mean blood sacrifice for the birthing of their master?"

"Yes!" The girl said. "How did you know that?"

The guy grins. He slowly pulled out an athame.

The girl look horrified. "Oh, no…"

"Sorry, girl, nothing personal…" The guy said as he slowly approaches the frightened girl.

"Please, please… Don't do this! Oh God!" The girl took a step back and turns to run only to be stop by her earlier chasers. "NO!! Let me go!!" she screamed as the men grab her down the ground.

The guy grinned evilly. He kneeled before her and started chanting.

"What are you doing?"

The guy raised his athame toward the girl.

We could heard the girl scream in pain…

&&&

Hiwatari resident

Rika awaken with a jolt. She realized that she had fallen asleep at her table in her room while writing a reply letter for Argent. She looks around. "What a strange dream…" she said.

Rika put the letter she wrote on an envelope. She stands up and put the letter near her school bag so that tomorrow she could remember to post it. She then notices the balcony doors are opened. She went rigid. 'Could it be…Glorious?'

She walked cautiously toward the balcony doors but sees no one is there. She sighs. "Me and my imagination…" she muttered.

Suddenly a maid knocked the door and entered, saying something about cakes and that she's expected to come down to join with her family.

"Be there in a minute…" Rika answered.

After the maid left the room, Rika went to comb her messy hair and tied it with small red ribbon. She smiled softly to her reflection. She turned to leave her room.

'Help me….'

Rika startled to hear an eerie voice whisper in her ears. She looked around but only sees the curtains on the balcony doors flow invitingly by the wind. The wind chime on the balcony is also ringing ever so softly.

Rika observed it a little a while before decided to ignore it then left the room to join her family downstairs.


End file.
